<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen of Hearts by liams_atlanta_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829517">Queen of Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liams_atlanta_lover/pseuds/liams_atlanta_lover'>liams_atlanta_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen of Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liams_atlanta_lover/pseuds/liams_atlanta_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Liam X Catherine “Erin” Leblanc (F!OC) Past*** Leo X Catherine, Liam X Macy (F!OC)</p><p>Series Premise: This series is set from 1979 to the late 1990s. Think that show the Crown but set mostly in Cordonia. On a warm autumn night in 1979 Prince Liam meets the alluring Catherine in Paris. After she tried to find her biological mother. After dating a while he announces his intent of making Erin his wife. Craziness ensues. Constantine tries to run Erin off and forces Liam to marry Macy after Leo abdicates and tells the family that he will marry Erin to keep his friend in the country but soon falls in love with her also. Will Liam and Erin find their way back to each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Walker/Original Character(s), Leo Rys/Original Character(s), Liam Rys &amp; Original Character(s), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Madeleine Amaranth/Leo Rys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen of Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113833</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: With or Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Catherine “Erin” James Leblanc, Callie Reyes and Macy Amaranth are the same characters from I’ll Follow You Into the Darkness. The only real difference is that they went to college together and Callie never had Cece and they never went to England. The pair travel to Cordonia in hopes of reuniting with Adelaide. Some my other OCs from I’ll Follow You Into the Darkness series will appear in this series too. </p><p>Chapter Summary: Liam stands at the wedding altar hesitating to say ‘I do.’ to Macy. While Erin watches from the audience. 1979 Liam meets Erin for the first time and gets to know her a little over a few drinks before she realizes he is the Prince Liam. She gets nervous and leaves the bar Liam runs to catch up to her. He realizes she is staying at the same hotel as he is. A nervous Erin watches Liam in the elevator. They step off the elevator and start to head their separate ways when Liam offers to walk her to her door.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1981 The Royal Wedding. Saint Paul’s Cathedral, Cordonia.<b><br/></b></p><p>“Do you Prince Liam Alexander Rhys take Lady Macy Grace as your lawfully wedded wife?” the priest asked. Liam looked at his bride. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the one that stole his heart all those many nights ago, sitting in the front row next to Leo. <em>I wish I wouldn’t have listened to my father. I’m going to be King, why can’t I have the one I want, why can’t he see what I see, Macy will never be the Queen we need.</em> Liam looked down at their hands. <em>She won’t even wear the ring of a future Queen.</em> Liam suppressed a sigh. He stared at the large emerald resting on her finger. <em>My love would have worn it with pride.</em> Liam looked up at Macy again, “what are you doing? say it now.” she said through gritted teeth. Liam looked at his love sitting in the crowd from the corner of his eye. “I will have her thrown in the dungeons Liam. I don’t care who she is to this family. I am your wife not her.” Macy said in a hushed tone.  </p><p>The crowd sat on the edge of their seats waiting for his answer. Murmurs and whispers started as their future King hesitated. “<em>Liam</em>…” Macy squeezed his hand tighter. </p><p>The priest cleared his throat and asked again. Liam gave a tight grin and nodded, “yes I do.” The girl slumped next to Leo, her eyes burned. She knew she had to put on a stoic face as a member of the royal family but she just wanted to run away. “Are you okay sweetheart?” Leo whispered. She quickly nodded, “yes love.” Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight to his side. He could feel her shaking next to him. He leaned in, “breathe Erin. Millions are watching you. Remember you’re my wife now, all the world is watching us.”  </p><p>She nodded as she watched the love of her life kiss his bride. A tear slipped out and fell on her cheek. Leo quickly brushed it away. He knew this wasn’t ideal for any of them. He loves Erin and hates that she has to watch this ridiculous display. He glanced over to Constantine who was beaming with pride. Erin looked over at the man that loves her so unconditionally, “do we…” Leo nodded, “we’ll just make an appearance and then I’ll take you home darling.” He leaned in and captured her lips as a camera panned by them. Leo’s heart leapt as she kissed him back. Why fight it, anymore? She thought as her hand crept up Leo’s neck. </p><p>Liam and Macy turned to the crowd as Leo cupped Erin’s cheek and kissed her harder. Liam looked around, his eyes landed on his brother and his love, kissing.  His jaw clenched as he led his bride down the aisle. Liam’s mind drifted back to the night he met Erin in Paris. </p><p>——–</p><p>1979**** In a dive bar in Paris. Midnight. </p><p>Liam and Drake walk into a dimly lit bar. “I’ll be right back.” Drake said as they walked past a blond and raven hair pair of girls sitting at the bar. He walked quickly to the back of the bar to a pay phone. “This might be the worst birthday of my entire life… why did I agree to you trying to find her?” the blond said as she downed her beer. </p><p>Liam stopped and glanced at the girls before moving to the end of the bar and sitting down. The bartender came over, “yes bourbon please.” The bartender nodded and poured bourbon into a tumbler and handed it to Liam, “your highness.” Liam shook his head, “no just Liam tonight.” Liam gave a tight smile as the bartender walked back over towards the girls. The blond reached out and touched the bartenders arm, “Oui, mademoiselle?” “Sorry. Ahh…” she sighed, “puis-je avoir de la tequila sur les rochers? S'il vous plaît?” she asked perfectly. Liam squinted. <em>Not very often that I run into an American that is fluent in French.</em></p><p>He watched as the bartender turned and grabbed a clean glass. Liam looked back at the blond. Her eyes were tired and red, but she still sat up straight and smiled as her friend rubbed her back and told her silly jokes. Her golden hair shimmered as she gave a half-hearted laugh. <em>Wonder who would upset such a beautiful girl.</em> He thought before looking down at his glass. <em>It’s not polite to stare after all. </em></p><p>A few moments later the bartender handed her a glass of tequila on the rocks and walked away. “I’m sorry Erin. I didn’t realize she would just shun you like that.” the dark haired girl said. Liam stared into his glass as he listened. Drake came back up to the bar, “I have to go back to the hotel. Savanna’s having a meltdown.” Liam grinned, “when isn’t she? I’ll be fine. I see you in the morning.” </p><p>Erin looked up when she heard a familiar accent. Liam met her gaze. “Erin are you ready to go back to the room?” Erin turned, “no… I think I’ll stay here a while longer, Callie.” Callie nodded and stood, Erin stood and gave her friend a quick hug. The bartender set another glass in front of Erin as she sat down. Erin looked up at the bartender, “uh…” The bartender smiled and pointed at the prince sitting at the end of the bar, “compliments du beau gars là-bas. Il dit joyeux anniversaire.” </p><p>Erin glanced over seeing Liam again. His dark suit set off the blue in his eyes, he grinned at her. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She blinked as Liam moved down to sit next to her. “Hello,” he offered his hand, “I’m Liam.” Erin glanced down at his hand and then back up. She could feel her heart race as her hand almost of its own accord reached for his. Liam brought her hand to his lips and pressed them gently to her knuckles. </p><p>Erin’s lips curled up, “Hi…” she said softly. “And you are?” Liam smirked. </p><p>“Oh… sorry,” she blushed, “Catherine.” She looked at her glass, “you can call me Erin.” Her long hair fell between them. <em>Oh my he’s way too nice and handsome.</em> She glanced over again. Liam reached over for his glass, the arm on his tightly fitted suit jacket riding up revealing his gold Rolex. <em>He is also dressed way too nice to be in this dump. Although I guess I’m also in this dump and I could have gone anywhere. Stop judging him Erin</em>. Her eyes trailed up his arm seeing his bicep flex under the jacket. Erin felt the heat rise in her belly. She looked back down at her glass as her cheeks grew darker. “Like what you see?” Liam smirked. She glanced over, seeing Liam study her face intently. </p><p>“So what brings you here?” she asked. “Work. You?” Liam reached over and brushed her hair over her shoulder to see her face better. He smirked as he saw the goosebumps rise on her arm.</p><p>“Work also.” she smiled. “Oh… I thought I heard you say you were looking for someone.” Liam shrugged. He didn’t know why but he wanted to know who made <strike>his</strike> this beautiful woman so upset earlier. </p><p>“Oh you don’t want to hear about that…” she shrugged, “it’s sad. Besides I was passing through on my way back to New York.” she shrugged. “I can handle work from there.” Liam nodded, “New York… is that where you’re from?” <em>I have to go to New York a few times a year. I could see her there…we could meet for coffee or dinner.</em> Erin grinned, “I do have a brownstone there but I actually live in a small town in Georgia.” <em>Brownstone?</em> He thought as he let his eyes rake over her. She was dressed in plain black clothes. <em>Could be designer but didn’t look like it.</em> “What part of New York?” Liam asked. “Lower Manhattan. Where are you from?” she asked. “A small country off the coast of Greece. What do you do for work?” Liam asked. </p><p>Erin looked up from her glass and studied his face. Liam noticed her watching and observing him. Trying to read him. He put on a coy smile, “just trying to get to know a stranger.” </p><p>“A little of this and a little of that.” Erin answered. Liam chuckled, “that’s not an answer.” “Well what do you do for work?” she asked. </p><p>“Where… are you passing through from?” She laughed, <em>he’s just as guarded as I am.</em>  “Probably never heard of it… I only found out about it a few months ago.” </p><p>“Try me.” Liam grinned. Erin turned on her stool to face him, “it’s a <em>very </em>small country called Cordonia.” she giggled, “I thought my friend was fucking with me when she showed me it on the map.” </p><p>Liam chuckled, “hmm.” he shook his head. “What?” Erin laughed nervously. “Oh it’s nothing… I have heard of it.” he shrugged.  “Oh have you been there before?” she asked. Liam nodded, “yeah you can say that. I grew up there.” </p><p>Erin nodded, “oh… then you probably know all about how awful the people are there.” She sighed and turned back to her drink. Liam frowned, “awful?” <em>What had my country done to this beautiful creature?</em> Erin smoothed her napkin, “yes… I uh…” she glanced up as Liam placed his hand over hers on the bar. Liam felt his heart race the longer he held her hand. Erin took in a slow breath trying to regulate her breathing before answering. “I went there to find my mother.” </p><p>“What’s her name?” Liam asked. <em>I will pay her a visit.</em> He thought as he waited for Erin to answer. Erin laughed, “Why? It’s small but I highly doubt you would know her. It’s not likely you know the noble people there anyway.” The bartender laughed as he made a drink for another bar patron. Erin gave him a questioning look her brow knit as the bartender glanced at Liam before walking away. Liam chuckled, “you might be surprised.” </p><p>Erin looked over to Liam, “fine… her name is Adelaide Amaranth. Or Duchess Adelaide Amaranth if you want her bullshit title.” Liam’s brow raised, “oh.” Erin grimaced, “shit you know her don’t you?” Liam nodded, “yeah, I didn’t realize she had another daughter.” </p><p>“Well that’s because she tried to erase me from her past.” She caught the bartender’s eye and pointed to her glass again. Liam watched as her demeanor changed. Her back straightened, she crossed her legs. The bartender gave her a questioning look. Erin replied with a stern look that even had Liam a little on edge. The bartender quickly poured her another drink and walked away. Erin’s face softened. <em>She’s had training of some kind. I’ve seen seasoned noblemen struggle with showing their authority.</em> Liam thought as another bartender came over and poured him another drink. “Merci.” Erin glanced over. Liam was leaning closer to her than she had realized. He made eye contact with her, leaning his chin in his hand with a smile. Waiting for her to speak. </p><p>“How do you know her?” Erin asked. Liam studied her face for a few minutes, “I sorta work with her.” “How do you work with a Duchess?” she laughed and shook her head, “you would have to work with the government or for the royal family.” she laughed again. “And just working close with the royal family, you wouldn’t actually get to know them.” she looked up, “you would have to be a member…” Erin looked at Liam’s face again. “You’re a…” Liam gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yes. I’m Prince Liam Rhys of Cordonia.” </p><p>“Fuck you’re a high ranking member…” The fight or flight instinct in Erin made her want to run. <em>I can’t be here right now. Dammit I just made a fool of myself. </em>Liam noticed how nervous she all of a sudden was and sighed.<em> I hate it when they figure it out.</em> “Rin… you don’t need to be nervous.” Erin shook her head, <em>sure</em>. </p><p>Erin downed her drink and stood from her bar stool, “I’ll just be going. I’ve made a complete ass of myself, so I’ll just leave you to your drink.” She started to leave when Liam grabbed her arm. Erin looked down and twisted her arm breaking his grasp and took a step back, “you may be used to girls falling at your feet but that’s not going to happen with me. Thanks for the drink Your Royal Highness.” she curtsied and turned. </p><p>Liam shook his head, “wait a minute Rin.” He stood and tossed a few bills on the bar before following her outside. </p><p>He caught up with her and glanced at her heels, “how can you walk so damn fast in those?” Erin shook her head, “I can run in these if I have to.” She sped up as he chuckled. “Erin, I’m sorry that your mother…” Erin gave him an annoyed look, “sorry Adelaide was…” He stopped realizing that he wasn’t entirely sure what happened. “Um sorry what did she do again?” </p><p>Erin huffed and started to run away from Liam. Liam watched her slip into the Hotel de Crillon. He stopped for a second, <em>can she afford to stay here?</em> He thought before quickly running into the lobby. Erin stood at the elevator waiting. A man dressed in black walked up to her and whispered in her ear. Erin looked up at Liam. “It’s fine.” “Of course Miss Leblanc.” he walked away. Liam cocked his head to the side,<em> she has a guard?</em> Liam stepped over towards her and waited beside her. “So you have a guard?” Liam asked. “Yes so do you.” Erin pointed to the Royal guard watch from across the lobby. “What do you do for work again?” he asked. </p><p>Erin looked up at him, “why are you following me Your Royal Highness?” </p><p>Liam glanced over, “don’t flatter yourself. I’m staying here also.” The elevator dinged as the door slid open. Liam stepped inside and held the door open, “well are you coming?” Erin stepped onto the elevator. “What floor?” Liam asked as he pushed the button for the fourth floor. Erin reached over and stopped as she realized the button was already lit up. She sighed and pulled back, “I know many forms of self-defense just so you’re aware, Your Royal Highness.”  “Can you not call me that. I get enough of that at home.” he huffed. Erin’s lips twitched up, “of course Your highness. Whatever the prince wants.” Liam shook his head, “it’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” </p><p>“Oh is the prince sad?” she snickered. Liam glanced at her, her hand was just inside her small purse like she was holding on to something. His eyes darted between the determined look on her face and her hand resting inside her purse. “I’m not going to hurt you. So please whatever you’re thinking about doing…” he pointed to her purse, “just don’t.” He’s been shot at before and doesn’t want to experience again especially from this beautiful woman. He tried to think of a way to make her comfortable but couldn’t stop staring at her purse. </p><p>Erin studied Liam’s face. <em>He looks scared.</em> She thought. Usually seeing this look on a man’s face brought her a little joy, she never would admit it aloud but seeing someone panic like this usually meant she was the one in control. and she liked being in control. Liam stepped closer to her as she got lost in thought, surprising her she slipped the edge of the small Beretta out. Liam saw the light glisten off the silver handle. Liam lurched forward grabbing her hand, careful not to hurt her he pressed her against the wall of the elevator. Liam looked down at her purse seeing the small handgun, “how did you even get this in the country?” </p><p>His breath tickled her ear. Goosebumps trailed down her neck. “I have my ways.” she whispered. She took in a staggering breath as his eyes met hers. They stared into each others’ eyes, both breathing heavily. Despite the fact that this wasn’t an ideal first meeting, he found her very arousing in this moment and wanted to know more about her. Erin’s skin hummed, Liam’s hands lingered on her, one on her hip the other on her hand. Liam stood just a inch or two away from her. His strong arms flexing slightly as he held her in place. Erin released the handle of her gun. Liam’s heart raced as her trembling hand trailed up his chest and cupped just under his jaw. He wrapped his arm around her waist. </p><p>He swallowed hard as he leaned in closer. Erin closed her eyes, her breathing accelerated as she waited for their lips to finally meet. Their lips just a few centimeters apart, the elevator came to a stop and dinged. </p><p>Liam’s jaw clenched and let go of her as he stepped back a respectable distance. Erin’s disappointment caused her lip to quiver. Liam’s eyes locked on her perfect pout. The door started to close before Liam pushed it back open, “I believe this is our floor.” She covered her lips and stepped off the elevator, Liam followed behind her. They turned their separate directions before both lingering at the edge of the elevator. Erin glanced over her shoulder meeting Liam’s eyes as he looked over his shoulder. </p><p>Liam turned back, “shall I walk you to your door?” Erin nodded wordlessly. Liam walked over to her and took her hand then looped her arm through his, “what room?” “the last one on the right.” Liam nodded and led her to her door. </p><p>She hesitated as she unlocked the door. Liam smiled as she turned back, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, “bonne nuit ma chérie.” Liam smirked when he saw her shiver. “Bonne nuit, votre Altesse.” she smirked then slipped into her room closing the door behind her. She crossed the room kicking her heels off as she sat on the couch. </p><p>A few minutes later she heard a tap on her door. She opened the door surprised to see Liam still standing there. “Hi… can I help you with something?” she grinned.  Liam didn’t speak; he walked to her and pulled her into his arms. Erin tilted her face up to meet his. Erin let out a gasp as he lifted her off the floor. He smiled before crashing his lips on hers. Liam cupped the back of her neck. Erin slipped her tongue into his, eagerly exploring his mouth.  Liam ran his hand down to hers before letting go. He stepped back and winked before brushing his lips on her fingers. He backed out of her room, closed the door and walked to his room. </p><p>Erin leaned on the wall trying to catch her breath. She reached up to touch her lips and realized there was a note pressed in her palm. “When…” she opened the note. ‘I would like a chance to redeem myself. Meet me downstairs by the pay phone at seven tomorrow night.’ </p><p>Erin opened the door. Liam slipped into another hall as he heard her door open. She looked around and sighed. “what am I suppose to wear on a date with a prince?” she muttered and closed the door. Liam smirked as he hid around the corner and waited until her heard her close the door. He walked to his room and picked up the phone. “Yes Your Royal Highness?” his secretary answered. “I need you to go down to the boutique and pick up a few dresses.” Liam said as he remembered the way Erin felt in his arms. “What size sir?” “Hmm. how are the sizes done here again?” he asked. His secretary held back a giggle, “Well I’m a size 12 back home and in the UK and in France that’s a size 40, Sir.” </p><p>Liam nodded thoughtfully as he remembered Erin’s backside. He smiled, “Size 42 should work. Have them sent to the Les Grands Appartements, addressed to Lady Catherine Leblanc. I also need someone to do some research on her for me.” “Do you know where she’s from? Sir.” “Yes, she has a brownstone in Lower Manhattan and she said she also lives in a small town in Georgia. That’s all I know.” His secretary wrote down all the notes he gave he and smiled. She hadn’t heard him this excited about someone. </p><p>“Okay I’ll have some dress sent up to her tomorrow afternoon and I will have someone come in the morning and give you a briefing on her, Sir. Was there anything else?” Liam thought for a few minutes. No I’ll pick up everything else myself. “No that will be all.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wonderful Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Summary: Erin wakes to an unexpected call from one of her staff in Georgia in the middle of the night. Zelda tells her that someone wont stop calling asking about her past. Erin instructs Zelda on what to do. The next morning Liam gets a briefing from his secretaries on Erin. They tell him everything that Erin allowed them to have access. Erin sends the dresses Liam bought her back to him. He shows up with them dresses and tells her they are gifts. They go on their first date in Paris.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1979 Hotel de Crillon </p><p>Erin woke in the middle of the night to the phone ringing. She climbed out of bed and picked up the receiver, “Hello?” she answered her voice raspy and sleepy. “Miss Catherine…” a frantic voice shrieked. Erin pulled the receiver away from her ear and rubbed her eyes, “Zelda? Is everything okay? Is Pops okay?” Erin asked. “Pops is fine. He just went down for a nap.” Erin sighed, “okay then what is it?” </p><p>“We’ve been getting calls for the last few hours from someone with a strange accent, wanting to know personal information about you. The lady that called said she was some private secretary to some… I don’t remember what she said his name was…” Zelda said hastily. Erin yawned, she wasn’t all that surprised by this. “Okay what did you tell them?” “Nothing. I wasn’t sure what you wanted them to know.” </p><p>Erin nodded, “Okay just give them the standard bullshit we give the press.” Zelda groaned, “well that’s the thing they kept asking about your family history and I wasn’t sure if you were okay with them knowing about Elena’s side of the family.” Erin played with a pen sitting on the desk as she thought. <em>Probably wouldn’t be a bad idea if he didn’t know everything. Nonna’s family is a little on the ‘you don’t want to mess with this girl’ crazy side of things.</em> “Just tell them about the Leblanc side of the family… they don’t need to know about the Reina side.” <em>If he asks I’ll tell him.</em> She thought to herself, “Zelda… have my assistant overnight the scrapbook Nonna keeps on the family.” Erin gave Zelda all the instructions and address of where to send everything before ending the call and went back to bed. She set her alarm an hour early so that she could get the package and hand it off to whoever Liam had snooping around. </p><p>——</p><p>Erin woke and went down to the front desk of the lobby. “Yes, is there something I can help you with?” a lady asked Erin in a thick French accent. “Yes I was supposed to get a package sent to me via air mail. I’m Catherine Leblanc.” Erin replied. The lady nodded and walked over to some mail slots and handed Erin a package. She made her way back to her suite and started making phone calls. After several roadblocks of not being able to just call Liam’s suite for security reasons she decided to call in a favor, “Tony… yes it’s nice to hear your voice.” After pleasantries, “do you happen to know anyone that works in the French government?” </p><p>Tony gave her the number to a French ambassador that had connections in Greece. After talking to several people in Greece she got a number to a random staff office in the palace in Cordonia. After several minutes of ringing Erin heard someone pickup the phone, “yes…” “Good morning, I was trying to get ahold of Prince Liam…” Erin said as she tapped her foot. <em>This had taken up much more time than I had planned and I’m late for a meeting.</em> “Sorry but that won’t be possible.” the lady said on the other end of the phone. “I just need to get a package to someone on his staff.” Erin said as she clenched her fist. Erin heard a heavy sigh, “you’ll have to call his Private Secretary… Alice. Hold on let me have someone get the number for her.” </p><p>After several minutes, “yes here it is…” </p><p>——-</p><p>Cordonia, Elevenses:</p><p>Regina hung up the phone and looked over at the King, “did you know there was a phone in here?” Constantine shrugged, “well who was it?” “A young lady trying to get a hold of Liam. I told her how to get in touch with Alice.”  Constantine chuckled, “it’s not often that it’s for Liam… Usually Leo is the one who the girls trip over themselves to get a chance to speak to him.” Regina chuckled as her lady-in-waiting poured the mid-morning tea. “Oh Macy dear why don’t you sit with me.” Regina said as she put sugar in her cup. Macy smiled and set the teapot on the cart, “of course ma’am.” <em>About time… I’ve been filing in for Madeleine for months since Leo left her.</em> Macy’s smile grew as the Queen spoke of her next garden party. “Oh and Macy don’t forget to get a new dress for the party. Liam will be there and I plan on introducing the two of you. Since you’re Madeleine’s little sister you’ll be replacing her in the social season. Meeting Liam before will give you a leg up.” the Queen smiled at Macy. <em>She’s on the younger side but has been poised since becoming my lady-in-waiting. She’ll make a great impression with the press.</em> Regina thought as she turned to the King. </p><p>Macy had seen Prince Liam at several events but never actually spoke to him or met him. Madeleine always berated her little sister for wanting to meet either of the princes, even though Madeleine was in their inner circle. Now with Madeleine taking spending needed time away from court, Macy made her move and had been patiently waiting by the Queen’s side. Macy gave some small suggestions on floral arrangements and other small details for the garden party. Regina nodded along politely even though she thought the suggestions were a little outlandish and less than tasteful. <em>Well she may need a little work. Maybe I’ll have Adelaide hire someone to give Macy lessons on etiquette. </em>Regina turned her attention to Constantine in the middle of Macy talking.  </p><p>“Has there been any word on Leo’s whereabouts?” Regina asked Constantine. He shook his head, “no. I think it’s been long enough.” Regina nodded, “yes. How long has he been missing?” “Eight months. I’ve talked to Liam and he’s prepared to take over as Crown Prince if we don’t find Leo by Christmas. I will make an announcement during my annual Christmas address to the nation and we’ll start a new social season for Liam in the spring.” Macy smiled into her tea cup, that crown is as good as mine. </p><p>———</p><p>Noon, Paris. </p><p>Liam sat at an oak desk as his Private and Communications Secretary both curtsied before him. “Your Royal Highness.” they said in unison. <em>It sounds so eerie when they do that.</em> He thought as his Communications Secretary, Jean handed a large portfolio to Alice and then a copy to the Prince.</p><p>Alice stepped forward as she opened hers. Liam opened his and looked over the many news articles, “Go ahead Alice.” Alice nodded, “Of course, Sir. If you’ll just turn to the fifth page.” Liam nodded and set the large pile on his desk and flipped to the correct page. “From what we were able to gather, Lady Catherine was born on the 24 of September, 1949, on her family’s estate in Hollow Brook, Georgia. She comes from a long line of socialites on her father’s side. She inherited a large fortune not that long ago.” Alice looked up. Liam flipped through several pages, he didn’t care that Erin came from a wealthy family but he knew his father would want to know.  </p><p>Liam glanced at Alice, “how did her family come across this kind of success?” Alice looked down at her notes. </p><p>“Her five times great grandfather Jean-Pierre Leblanc was born here in Paris in 1722 he moved to America in 1770 and made his fortune through fur trading, real estate, eventually the hotel industry and other investments. We weren’t able to find anything on her mother’s side…” Alice looked up as Liam nodded. </p><p>“It seems her mother left the family right after Lady Catherine was born, soon after her father died.” Alice stopped when she saw the prince’s brow furrow. “How did he die?” Liam asked. Alice hesitated, “… according to his death certificate he was shot and it was self inflicted, sir.” Liam looked at the many papers scattered before him. <em>She grew up without either of her parents… my poor girl. I wonder if Adelaide knew and if she did… did she even care that Erin was alone.</em> Liam sighed and made a note on his calendar to meet with Adelaide. <em>She should know what her little girl had to deal with.</em> </p><p>“Do you want me to continue, Sir?” she asked. Liam nodded, “yes.” Alice glanced back at her notes, “Her grandmother Catherine Isadora Leblanc was her predecessor. She ran Leblanc Industries and The Leblanc Children’s Foundation until her death 7 years ago.” Alice flipped his page to a news article showing a hotel on fire. “She was a supporter of the musical arts as well.” Alice said as she pointed to another news article in front of Liam showing Erin and her grandmother at the Metropolitan Opera House.  </p><p>“After her grandmother’s death Lady Catherine took over.” Alice said as she observed the Prince. </p><p>Liam looked up, “how old was she when she took over?” “24, Sir. She graduated from university the same year, 1972.” Liam nodded, “what university did she go to?” Alice flipped through the pages, “Harvard. Before that she went to a private finishing school in upstate New York.” Liam nodded, “I didn’t think they still had finishing schools in America.” Alice smiled, “there’s only a few. Before finishing school she went to a private school that is very exclusive, from what I’ve read. I called both schools and Lady Catherine is still very well liked by both. One of her tutors told me that Lady Catherine likes to pay for the tuition of girls whose parents can’t afford it.” Liam smiled as he looked at an article about the foundation. <em>She would make a good leader.</em> He thought before looking back up to Alice. </p><p>“Okay what else?” he asked as he flipped through the pages. “There’s this…” Alice flipped the pages to an article celebrating the 200th year anniversary of Erin’s hotel. Liam smiled at the photo attached of Erin in a large red ball gown. In the picture she was laughing with older gentleman. The article named him as her grandfather. Behind them was a large framed photo of The Magnolia Hotel circa 1778. Liam slid the photo into his wallet and looked at Alice, waiting. “And the last thing we were able to find on her work is this…” she said as she pulled a catalog from the back of her portfolio and handed it to Liam. </p><p>His eyes widened as he looked at it, “uh.” he blushed. “She owns Archambeau Couture. They design naughty lingerie as you can see, sir.” Liam glanced at the catalog then hid it under the pile of papers his secretaries were able to dig up on Erin.</p><p>Liam a little flustered, “um… what else were you able to find on her family.” </p><p>“Her grandfather James Leblanc, Senior is still alive, but hasn’t been in the public eye for a while. One of these articles speculates that he may be sick and locked away at Lady Catherine’s large estate.” </p><p>Liam hesitated as he looked at all the information scattered on his desk, “what about ex-lovers?” “We were only able to find two. A Jeremy Dart, he was found dead in his cabin. And a Javier Alejandro Rodriguez Delacruz. He was drafted into the army during the Vietnam War and was declared missing in action… they never found him.” She placed an engagement photo Javi and Erin in front of Liam. He studied the picture, Erin’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. Which told him that this Javier guy didn’t make Erin happy. <em>She deserves to be happy.</em> Liam traced his fingertip over Erin’s face in the photo then flipped it over. It was dated May of 1969. </p><p>Liam closed the portfolio satisfied, “have you brought the dresses you picked with you?” Alice nodded as a couple of his guards pulled clothing racks into the room. Liam stood and looked through the two racks of dresses Alice picked. He pulled a few that he found distasteful off the racks and handed them to Jean, “she’s far too sophisticated for polka dots.” He scanned a few of the cocktail dresses and formal dresses. He nodded and turned back, “okay have these delivered to her as soon as possible.” </p><p>A few hours later Alice comes back with the racks of dresses. Liam looked up from <em>the</em> catalog he was glancing at. <em>Shit</em>. He shoved it in the desk drawer, “Alice… why are these in my room and not Lady Catherine’s?” </p><p>“Sorry, Sir but she refused them… she said to tell you thank you but she wouldn’t be comfortable taking them.” Alice said as she avoided looking over to Liam. “Follow me.” Liam stood and grabbed a hold of one of the racks and pulled it down to Erin’s room. “She was very adamant sir.” Alice said as she followed him. </p><p>Liam stopped at Erin’s door and knocked. Callie answered the door and stared at the racks of dresses, “uh hi…” she looked at Liam. Liam held his hand out, “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Liam.” Callie shook his hand, “Callie.” She turned, “Erin… someone’s here for you.” “Tell them I’m busy…” Erin yelled from the back room of her suite. </p><p>Callie turned back at Liam, “sorry she’s not available.”</p><p>“Hmm well these are gifts for her.” Liam said, then he waved to Alice to push them into Erin’s room. “Umm. Liam is it?” Callie asked as Liam’s secretary pushed the two racks into the room. “I’m not sure how well you know Erin but she’s not one to just let guys buy her stuff.” Liam nodded, “why is that?” Callie looked at some of the dresses glancing at the price tag. <em>This dress cost more than my car.</em> “Well she can afford anything she wants. She doesn’t need a man…” Callie looked up at Liam, “she just doesn’t like it when men treat her like a spoiled rich girl. She works hard for what she has.” Liam nodded, <em>yes she does.</em><br/><br/></p><p>Erin walked into the sitting room. Her hair piled high on her head, a pair of black reading glasses sat on the end of her little button nose. Liam watched her for a second. <em>She can make anything look sexy can’t she.</em> He smiled as she bit the side of her nail while she continued to read. He let his eye trail down. Erin, dressed in a form fitting Chanel tweed skirt and matching jacket. <em>Never been with a girl that worked.</em> He thought as Erin stopped and slipped her heels off. She pulled the pen holding her hair up, Liam watched transfixed by her golden waves falling effortlessly around her shoulders. </p><p>“Who was at the door?” she asked then looked over her glasses seeing Liam and Callie standing in the sitting room. </p><p>Erin quickly pulled her glasses off. She hated that she even needed them to read. <em>Stupid half working eyes. Did I work past the right time?</em> She looked down at her silver watch. “Good afternoon, Your Royal Highness…” she quickly curtsied, “You’re four hours early. I thought we were meeting at 7 by the payphones…” Liam nodded, “yes we are but I thought you might want something nice to wear on our date.” </p><p>When Liam looked over to the coffee table in the sitting room. His eyes fixed on the portfolio sitting on the table. That looked a lot like the one Alice had in her hands during their briefing. Liam looked at Alice. Alice turned her attention to the dresses in front of her. Erin gave Callie a look and mouthed ‘get out.’ Callie stifled a giggle and walked to the back of the suite. Erin walked over to Liam. “You sent back your gift.” Liam said as she walked closer. He waved Alice away, sensing that Erin didn’t want to have a private conversation in front of someone she didn’t know. </p><p>Erin looked over at the racks then Liam. “Yes, I did.” “Do you not like any of these dresses?” Liam asked as he walked closer to Erin and took her hand in his. Erin blushed as he kissed her knuckles. “They are very nice dresses.” she looked at their hands. “Then why did you send them back?” Liam asked. </p><p>“I don’t need you to…” she gestured to the dresses. “Did you have to do this for the last girl you dated?” she asked. “I wanted to do this. You deserve to have someone spoil you a little.” Liam smirked. “You hardly know me.” Erin arched her brow. She wondered if he had read all the articles she gave Alice. “I know you have a good heart.” Liam pulled her closer. “I don’t need you to spoil me.” Erin said as he brushed the back of his hand over her cheek. “I know you don’t <em>need </em>it. I can tell that you’re not used to having someone take care of you.” Liam wrapped his arms around her, “I want to make you feel like the only woman in the world.” Her breath drew back. “Why?” </p><p>Liam leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, “cause I don’t do open relationships.” He tucked a hair behind her ear, “if you decide that you want to see me again after tonight then you should know that I only want one person.” His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as he stared deep into her navy blue eyes. He pressed his lips to hers again, he held her tight to his chest as his tongue traced her lips. Erin hand gripped his chest as she parted her lips. Her heart raced. The longer they kissed the more she wanted. Erin reached up and grabbed Liam’s hair. Gripping it tight she rolled onto her tiptoes to kiss him harder. Liam walked her back into the wall and bumped into a tall table. Erin’s leg hooked around Liam’s. He lifted her onto the table and never broke the heated kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist. </p><p>Erin felt the heat pool between her legs as Liam’s hands trailed up outside of her thighs. He felt her legs quiver around him. </p><p>She tugged on the prince’s lower lip causing a growl to rumble in his chest. He pulled back to take a deep breath. Erin covered her lips nervously, “sorry I shouldn’t have done.” she whispered. Liam held her tighter in his arms, “why would you say that?” He leaned in again and left a kiss on her that left Erin breathless. </p><p>Erin moaned into his lips. His tongue twisting with hers. Callie walked into the sitting room and watched the couple for a minute. She smiled seeing her friend finally moving on. Callie bumped into the side table as she started to leave the room, a lamp fell to the hardwood floor and shattered.  “Shit.” she whispered. Liam and Erin froze. Their lips parted with a little smacking sound, they looked in Callie’s direction. She hastily set the pieces of the broken lamp on the table. “Shit.” she whispered again. Liam chuckled, “does your friend normally watch you like this?” Erin looked up, “not usually.” She gasped when Liam lifted her off the table and set her on her feet. He kissed her quickly again. Erin’s entire body tingled, her mind felt fuzzy. </p><p>Liam let go of Erin, “I’m going to go get ready for our date. Don’t send these back again, unless you want to be punished.” he whispered in her ear. Erin smirked, “hmm what kind of punishment are we talking about?” Liam lightly smacked her backside, instead of flinching away from his little spanking, Erin arced into it pushing back on the prince’s hand with her plump ass. Liam suppressed a groan. It took everything he had not to take her into the bedroom and have his way with her. “You’re going to be a handful aren’t you?” Erin giggled as Callie went to go answer the ringing phone. “Two handfuls Your Royal Highness. I hope you’re up for it.” Erin bit her lower lip. </p><p>Liam leaned down, his lips grazed her ear, “Oh my little temptress… I hope you’re the one that’s up for it.” The tip of his tongue traced the edge of her ear. Erin let out a little squeal. Liam smirked and pulled back. </p><p>“I don’t mean to interrupt again but Jerry’s on the phone for you Erin.” Callie said. “Who’s Jerry?” Liam asked. Erin pinched her the bridge of her nose, “He’s my pilot… shit I forgot to cancel the flight plan for this afternoon.” Erin ran to her desk and picked up the receiver. Liam looked over to Callie. Callie grinned, “she doesn’t normally do this.” “Do what?” </p><p>“Go out with handsome strangers. She usually likes to get to know someone for a while before going on a date with them and usually it never even gets that far.”</p><p>Callie walked over to Liam and leaned in to whisper “If she goes missing tonight I will hunt you down. I don’t give a fuck who you are.” Callie smiled and walked away. <em>Well at least she has someone looking out for her.</em> Liam thought for a few minutes. Erin came back over, “I have a few things to do before our date.” Liam smiled, “I won’t keep you. I’ll have Alice pickup a few extra pieces of luggage for you to take these dresses home…. Yes home I won’t take no for an answer. These are yours to keep.” Erin looked at the racks designer dresses, “I guess I can donate them to the women’s shelter or auction them off and donate the money. I’m sure they would go for more than their worth just because Prince Liam looked at them.” Erin giggled. </p><p>Liam smirked, “you’re a stubborn one.” <em>I love a strong queen.</em> “At least keep one for yourself.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll think about it.” Erin smiled as he kissed her hand. “Until I see you again, Βασίλισσα μου.”  “Wait, you’re just going to say something I don’t know in Greek and leave?” Erin asked. Liam smirked and nodded before closing the door. </p><p>——-</p><p>Liam leaned on the pay phone booth waiting. He nervously looked at his watch for the hundredth time. <em>There is no way it’s still only 6:58.</em> He thought as he held his wrist up to his ear and listened for the ticking. Suddenly he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. </p><p>He turned to see Erin in an off the shoulder long black dress. Her long golden waves swept to the side over her shoulder. Liam let his eyes trail down, the dress clung to her curves. Liam swallowed audibly, when his eyes trailed down to the slit at started on her upper thigh. Erin fidgeted with the sleeve, “ah… do I look alright? I mean is this okay for what you had planned?” she asked and turned slowly letting Liam get the full affect. Liam reached out and grabbed her hips, “you look absolutely beautiful.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. “Oh…” Erin started to curtsy when Liam stopped her. </p><p>“If you curtsy to me one more time… please don’t do that Βασίλισσα μου.” he chuckled. Liam placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out to a waiting car. A chauffeur held the door open as Liam helped Erin into the car then rounded the back of the car and slid in beside her. “So where are we going?” she asked. Liam smiled and laced his fingers with hers. “It’s a surprise.” Erin smiled, “okay.” </p><p>Liam reached into his pocket and pulled out a Tiffany blue box, “I know you don’t want me to spoil you but this is a birthday present…” he popped the box open and pulled the necklace from the box. “Jesus Christ Liam.” Erin gasped as he held it out to show her. Liam looped his arm around her and clasped the necklace around her neck. He straightened it then trailed his hand along the side of her neck, “there…” <em>only the best for my queen.</em> Erin looked down at the row of blue stones that trailed down to her cleavage. “It has 11 sapphires… your birthstone and they match your eyes. Although your eyes are much more brilliant than these precious stones.” </p><p>Erin adjusted the necklace carefully, “please tell me this is on loan or something.” Liam lifted her chin, “it’s yours Βασίλισσα μου.” He didn’t tell her that it came with matching earrings and a bracelet. <em>No, those are presents for later in our relationship.</em> “It’s beautiful but…” Erin looked down at the necklace again. “But nothing. It’s yours and it’s not nearly as beautiful as the woman wearing it.” Liam smirked. </p><p>The call pulled up next to a walking path that led to the Seine river. Liam walked around the car and helped Erin out. He looped her arm through his and led her to a boat. Erin looked at the boat then at her heels, “don’t worry I won’t let you fall Βασίλισσα μου.” “I’m more worried that I’ll knock both of us in the river.” she whispered as Liam helped her into the boat. </p><p>Liam tipped the boat captain and then sat with Erin at the back of the boat as the sun began to set. Erin looked around at the surroundings, “oh my god this is so beautiful. I have been to Paris so many times and never thought of doing this. Liam this is…” she looked back at Liam. He kept his eyes on her, “you’re not even looking at all the beauty that surrounds us.” she giggled. <em>Yes I am.</em> He thought as he observed her, “just over there is the Eiffel Tower and in a few minutes you’ll see the Louvre.” Liam scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Soon they passed by Notre-Dame Cathedral, Musée d’Orsay, Pont Neuf, and Pont Alexandre III. Erin listened to Liam tell her all the history he could remember of each location. </p><p>“Do you see that bridge just ahead?” He asked. Erin nodded, “Pont-Marie…” she looked at Liam. “It’s tradition to kiss as you cross under this bridge.” Liam whispered. “I wouldn’t want to miss out on tradition.” Erin leaned in, Liam cupped the back of her neck and kissed her just as they passed under the bridge.  After a while the boat captain cleared his throat. Liam pulled back, “are you ready for dinner?” Erin nodded, still dizzy from their long kiss. He helped out of the boat, “it’s just a short walk from here.” </p><p>Erin smiled as Liam held her tight to his side and led her to a little restaurant. “Tell me your deepest darkest secret.” she said as she looked up at him. Even with her three inch heels he was still so much taller than her. “Hmm… I’m a little scared of my Private and Communications secretaries.” Erin giggled, “why?” “Alice and Jean are twin sisters and they have a habit of talking in unison.” Erin nodded, “That’s logic.” “What?” Erin looked up, “you know Tweedledum &amp; Tweedledee from Alice in Wonderland?” Liam looked at her with a questioning look, “if it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn’t, it ain’t. That’s logic.” She said. Liam shrugged.</p><p>“It’s really not ringing any bells?” Liam shook his head. “Really? It’s in the book and the movie.” “Oh… You’re talking about <em>Through the Looking Glass</em>.” “That’s the name of the book. The movie is called Alice in Wonderland.” Erin replied. “Never seen the movie.” </p><p>Erin stopped, “really?” she squeaked. Liam smiled as he looked back at her, “no.” “We have to watch it. It’s my favorite of all the Disney animated movies of all the stories Nonna and Mama used to read to me as a kid.” </p><p>“Mama?” Liam asked as he took her hand and continued to walk. “Mama was my grandmother. She and Pops, my grandfather, raised me.” Liam nodded, “And Nonna?” “Oh Nonna is my great grandmother on Mama’s side. She’s feisty for a 90 year old woman.” Erin laughed. “Nonna is Italian for grandma… did you know that?” Liam asked. Erin nodded, “yeah she’s Sicilian. She taught me some Italian… mostly bad words like stronzo.” Liam snorted. </p><p>“Nonna sounds like quite the character.” Erin smiled and nodded, “she is one of my favorite people. I think I get my attitude from her.” </p><p>“So what’s your deepest darkest secret?” Liam asked. </p><p>“Ummm.” she looked up at the Prince. “I hate my job.” she sighed, “I love that I get to keep the company alive and I would never shut it down. But I never wanted to do it.” she shrugged. “What did you want to do?” Liam asked. “Well when I was little I wanted to be a lounge singer…” she laughed. “Then when I got older I decided I wanted to be a lawyer to make a difference in the world. I guess I still get too, with the foundation but not really what I had in mind.” </p><p>“So lounge singer huh?” Liam chuckled. “Yep. I even learned how to play the piano to have the full effect.” Erin nodded. “So why didn’t you?” “Well Mama and Pops thought I was crazy. When they figured out I was serious they sat me down and explained that it was a demeaning job for quote ‘a young lady of my status.’ end quote.” </p><p>Liam nodded thoughtfully. “So what’s your favorite song?” Erin smiled, “You don’t own me by Leslie Gore.” “Never heard it.” Liam replied. “Seriously do you live under a rock?” Erin giggled. Liam smiled, he’s heard it many times. He shrugged, “why don’t you sing some of it to jog my memory.” “I don’t know.” she shook her head. “Oh come on, you must have a nice voice if you wanted to sing for a living.” Liam smirked. “Fine.” Erin took a deep breath. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You don’t own me</p>
  <p>I’m not just one of your many toys</p>
  <p>You don’t own me</p>
  <p>Don’t say I can’t go with other boys</p>
  <p>And don’t tell me what to do</p>
  <p>Don’t tell me what to say</p>
  <p>And please, when I go out with you</p>
  <p>Don’t put me on display ‘cause</p>
</blockquote><p> Erin continued in a sultry tone as she looked at the sidewalk. She sang a little louder with each verse. Liam smiled as he watched her. Erin stopped when a random guy applauded, “well, I don’t think I sound that good.” Liam smiled at her, “it was lovely.” He caught her arm as they came up to the restaurant. </p><p>A host led the couple to the center of the empty restaurant. Erin looked around, “are we sure we want to eat here? There isn’t anyone else eating here.” Liam chuckled as he pushed her chair in, “I had to reserve the whole place for security reasons.” “Oh… that makes sense.” Erin blushed. <em>Stop making a fool of yourself Erin.</em> She held her burning cheeks as a waiter poured the wine then brought out the first course.  Then lit the candles sitting in the center of the table. </p><p>Music played softly in the background. “I have a question.” Erin said softly. “What’s your question?” Liam asked. Erin looked up from her bowl of soup, “uh… do you normally have people do research on…” she stopped not sure if she really wanted to know how he operated since she would probably never see him again. “You know what nevermind. I don’t want to ruin our night.” She took a long swig from her wine glass. She looked around the restaurant avoiding Liam’s eyes. </p><p>Liam placed his hand on hers, “Rin…” she looked at his bowl. Liam waited for her to meet his gaze, “no. I don’t normally want to know everything about a woman. And I don’t do all this… I have never spent an entire day making sure every little detail was perfect for any girl I’ve dated.” he gestured around them. “Then why are you doing it with me?” she asked barely above a whisper. “I mean, we’ll probably never see each other again.” she added. Liam tightened his hand around hers, “we will if you want to. I know I want to see you again.” </p><p>The waiter brought out the next course. Erin looked at Liam, his face had a soft amber glow from the candle light. “I would like that.” she whispered. Erin couldn’t control her leg, it shook nervously as Liam leaned over and kissed her cheek, “Good. I can’t wait to see you again.” </p><p>——-</p><p>Liam and Erin walked down the moonlit sidewalk. He held her close as they passed by a bar. Erin stopped when she heard the music, “can we?” Liam nodded as he led her to the door of the bar when the bartender stopped them. Liam spoke with him for a few minutes then turned back to Erin, “they are not actually open but he agreed to turn the music up.” </p><p>Liam held his hand out, “may I have this dance Rin.” Erin nodded. Liam led her out to the center of the sidewalk. They swayed back and forth to the music and kept their eyes locked on each other. Liam pulled Erin into his chest, he could feel Erin’s heart racing against his. The music stopped. Liam continued to sing the words softly in Erin’s ear. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It’s late in the evening, she’s wondering what clothes to wear</p>
  <p>She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair</p>
  <p>And then she asks me, “Do I look all right?”</p>
  <p>And I say, “Yes, you look wonderful tonight”</p>
  <p>We go to a party and everyone turns to see</p>
  <p>This beautiful lady that’s walking around with me</p>
  <p>And then she asks me, “Do you feel alright?”</p>
  <p>And I say, “Yes, I feel wonderful tonight" </p>
</blockquote><p>——</p><p>Liam and Erin stood waiting for the elevator. Liam had his arm around her, he smiled as she looked up at him. Erin looked down at her shoes, “wish you would have told me we were going to be walking…” they stepped onto the elevator. </p><p> Liam kissed the top of her head as the elevator made its slow ascend. </p><p> As soon as they stepped off the elevator Liam scooped Erin up into his arms. Erin gasps, “oh, Li I can walk.” “I know.” He said, then carried her to her door effortlessly. </p><p> He set her down on her feet as he came up to her door. Erin looked back as she unlocked the door. She turned back and looked up. Liam tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Well aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?” Erin grinned. Liam nodded, “but…” Erin sighed, “I knew it. You don’t really want to see me again.” Liam lifted her chin, “I was going to ask if you wanted me to rub your sore feet.” “You don’t have to do that.” she said then turned away. Liam grabbed her hips and walked her into her suite, “yes I do. Because I caused it.” He whispered into her ear. </p><p> He closed the door behind them and scooped her up, then carried her to her bed. “You’re just trying to get lucky.” Erin giggled. “Only if you want to.” Liam smirked. He sat her on the edge of the bed and kneeled down into front of her. </p><p> He slowly pulled her heels off. Then realized she had panty hose on. “Oh. Do you want me to leave the room so you can remove these?” Liam asked as he softly ran his up her calve muscle. Erin shook her head, “no I got it.” she reached under her dress and popped the clasps of her garter belt off. Liam swallowed hard as he watched her slowly roll the nylon stockings down. </p><p> Liam rubbed her feet making sure to rub each knot out. After he moved on to her calve muscles. Erin let out a soft moan, “ahhh.” <em>Hmm love that sound</em>. He couldn’t stop the grin that stretched across his face. He looked up Erin leaned back, propped up on her elbows her head fell back as he continue to rub her sore legs. “Oh god.” she said, breathlessly. Liam moved to just above her knee. Erin gasped at feeling his large strong hands brush against her delicate skin on her inner thigh. Liam slowed his movements even more when he felt her legs tremble. Liam pushed himself up and leaned over her. He kissed her lightly. </p><p> “I think…” he kissed her again. “I should…” he kissed her jaw, “go back…” he kissed her neck, “my room.” He kissed her shoulder then her lips again. </p><p> “No why? Just stay here.” Erin said into his lips. “Only if you’re okay with that.” Erin thought about it as Liam kissed down her neck. “Um…” she breathed out. Liam pulled back and waited as he studied the confused look on her face. “Do you not want…” Liam stopped. Erin met his gaze, “that’s not it. I’m very, <em>very </em>attracted to you… I just don’t want… I just want to cuddle.” she sighed. “I know you probably want more but that’s what I want… It’s been a long time since I let a man…” she stopped. Liam thought back to the engagement photo he saw of her with another man. </p><p> Erin looked up at him with pleading eyes, “please stay.” Liam kissed her lips lightly, “of course, darling.” He walked to the other side of the bed and climbed beside her. Erin snuggled into his side, “I’m sorry.” Liam ran his fingers through her hair, “why are you sorry? Tonight was amazing. We can wait.” </p><p> Soon they drifted off to sleep. </p><p> In the morning Erin woke in bed alone still dressed in her dress from the night before. She looked around not seeing Liam anywhere. She climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She stood at the sink and started to brush her teeth when she heard the shower turn off. She looked up in the mirror seeing Liam step out of the shower. He smiled at her as he wrapped a towel around his waist. </p><p> “Shit… sorry I thought you left.” she whispered. Liam came up behind her, “what kind of man would I be to leave my girl for the day without saying anything to her? Hmmm?”  He kissed her shoulder. “You’re way too sweet…” she said between brushing her teeth. “Seriously…” she spit. Liam chuckled, “I ordered some breakfast for us. Come eat when you’re done in here.” he kissed her cheek before walking to the door, “and I’m 90 percent sure you came in here to get a peek. Did you like what you saw?” he winked. Erin blushed, “I didn’t know you were still here.” </p><p>“Sure, Βασίλισσα μου.” Liam chuckled.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sparkling, Clear and Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Summary: Erin gets an upsetting call from Pops at home. After Erin tells Callie they have to go home because his sick. Liam comforts Erin and tells Callie that he and his entourage is going with them. On the long drive from the airport to Erin’s estate she tells him about her exs. When they arrive to the estate Erin figures out that Pops faked being sick to get her to come home for their annual hunting trip. The next morning Liam and Drake go with the girls and Pops deer hunting. Erin gets the deer her and Pops have been tracking for the last few years. Liam stays at the estate for a few days. Alice reminds him of the Queen’s garden party. Erin overhears Alice tell him that the social season is still happening and he has to find a bride. Liam explains to Erin what a social season is and tells her that it wasn’t suppose to still happen, then invites her to the garden party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N 2: Since the first half is set in the 80s and the AIDS pandemic started then, I figured world leaders would have known something before the general public. This would have been in the forefront of Liam's mind. Therefore that is the reason why he gets tested before going further with Erin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erin headed out to the dining room of her hotel suite. She stopped at the entryway, nervous. Liam sat at the head of the table, shirtless, reading a French newspaper. Callie sat a few chairs away. She looked up at the prince curious as she studied a large tattoo on his chest, “does Erin know you have that? And why are you shirtless and is it normal for members of the royal family to have a tattoo or that many?” Callie blurted out. Erin ran her hand down her face, <em>dammit Callie.</em></p><p>Liam folded the newspaper and sat it down, “She saw it this morning and I’m having my assistant bring some clean clothes over. It’s common for some members of the royal family who have served in the military to have tattoos.” Liam smiled. </p><p>Callie nodded, “cool.” She sat nervously fidgeting with her fork, “so you stayed here last night?” </p><p>Liam nodded, “yes.” Callie looked up from her plate, “so… did you see Erin’s?” Liam gave her the side eye as he poured coffee into his cup, “see Erin’s what?” Callie gestured to Liam’s arm. Liam looked down at his arm, “I saw her arms yes.” “No, did you see the tattoo she has?” Liam looked up, “she has a tattoo?” Callie nodded, “yeah. Two, one on her hip and another. She won’t tell me what the other one is.” Erin huffed and walked out, “Callie… don’t you have some work to do?” “Already done.” Callie shrugged. Erin rolled her eyes and pulled her chair out. The phone rang, Callie stood and answered it. </p><p>Liam looked up at Erin as she sat next to him, “so you have a secret tattoo?” He smirked, “where is it?” Erin’s cheeks flushed, “that’s private.” She looked over at him letting her eyes drift down. “So what are <em>you </em>doing today, Prince Liam?” she smirked, letting her eyes meet his again. “Depends on what you have planned.” Liam said as he took a drink. </p><p>Callie ran back into the dinning room, “Erin…” she said breathless, “its Pops.” Erin stood hastily and followed Callie into the other room. She picked up the receiver, “Pops…” “Hey sugar plum…” he coughed. </p><p>Liam stood in the doorway to the sitting room. Erin’s eyes flooded, “what did the doctors say?” “They don’t know what they’re talking about I’m fine.” he coughed again. “It doesn’t sound like you’re fine.” her voice cracked. Liam walked over and sat with her rubbing her back. Erin cleared her throat. “I just wanted to hear your voice. How’s Paris? I know how much you love it there.” Pops coughed again this time not being able to catch his breath. Erin heard the phone drop to the floor. “Pops… Hello!” The line went dead. </p><p>“Dammit,” she cursed as she pressed the switch hook thrice. The operator came over the phone, “yes I need to get a hold of someone in Hollow Brook, Georgia, the state not country.” Liam watched her pace. “Yes the Leblanc Plantation.” Erin sighed, “it’s the only damn plantation in Marion county…. Yes I’ll hold.” </p><p>The operator transferred the call overseas. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. </p><p>A tear fell on her cheek, “Callie call Jerry we have to go… now.” She wiped her face and hung up. “Rin…” Liam pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. “Alice, cancel my appointments for the rest of the week.” Liam said as he held Erin. Alice nodded and left the suite. Callie came back into the room, “John and I can be packed in a few minutes. Do you need help?” </p><p>Erin nodded. “I’ll be coming with you and you’ll need to make sure your pilot updates the flight plane to include me and my guards and the rest of my staff. Alice can help you.” Callie arched her brow, “Erin are you okay with this?” “yes.” Erin whispered. </p><p>——-</p><p>John drove Erin, Callie and Liam to the tarmac with Liam’s royal guards leading and following the car. </p><p>Liam held Erin tight to his side. The car came to a stop and John came around and held the door open as the group piled out of the car. </p><p>A group of Erin’s staff rushed off the large private plane and pulled all her luggage out of the car. A tall lanky man with a pilot’s uniform came over, “Miss Catherine…” he looked at Liam, “How do you do? I’m Jerry the pilot.” he said in a thick southern accent. Liam shook his hand then Drake followed.</p><p>Jerry led them on the plane, “now all the chairs fold out and there’s a private bedroom but that’s reserved for the boss.” </p><p>“Who’s the boss?” Drake asked. “I am.” Erin answered as she slid the bedroom door open. Drake looked over at Liam, “where did you meet her again?” “That hole in the wall you left me in. Be nice.” Liam replied and walked back to the bedroom. </p><p>Callie walked over to Drake, “Hi I’m Callie. I’m Erin’s best friend and business manager…” she held her hand out, “I’m assuming you’re not a prince.” She giggled. Drake chuckled, “not even close, Drake, Liam’s best friend. You got whiskey on here?” Callie nodded, “yeah but it’s mine.” she grinned and found her seat. </p><p>——</p><p>11 hours later.</p><p>Liam looked out the window as they landed at a private airport. He leaned over the bed and brushed Erin’s hair aside. “Darling…” he kissed her cheek, “we here.” Erin rolled over and opened her eyes. She looked up at Liam, “hey… I almost forgot you came with me. You didn’t have to.” she gave a small smile as she sat up. Liam handed her a bottle of water, “I thought you could use some company.” “Thanks. We have like a three hour drive now.” she stood up and stretched. </p><p>Liam and the others all stood outside on the tarmac waiting for Erin. She walked off the plane. “Okay my car is here but it’s not big enough so Jerry has rented a few vans.” she looked at her watch, “they should be in the garage.” </p><p>She walked over to a parking garage with the group following her. Liam held her hand as they walked through. She stopped at a black 1970 Chevelle and opened the trunk. John put what could fit in and closed it. Jerry came over a few sets of keys, “okay who’s drivin’”</p><p>“Uh John can drive one, Callie can drive one and show of hands. Who else here has a valid driver’s license?” Only Drake raised his hand. “Okay and that guy can drive the other van.” She handed everyone their keys then got in her car and started it up. Liam climbed into the passenger side. They waited until everyone was loaded. Liam’s guard came over, “sir are you sure it’s okay to ride without any security detail?” Before he could answer Erin opened the glove box and pointed at the small handgun, “Look the prince will be fine, it’s Georgia not New York City. The most crime that happens here is raccoons getting drunk on fermented peaches and knocking trash bins over. I have four guns hidden in the car. He’ll be fine.” </p><p>The guard looked at Liam. “I’ll be fine.” </p><p>“Do you always have a gun on you?” Liam asked as she pulled out onto a dark highway. “Yes. Bad experience.” she shrugged. “What kind of bad experience?” Liam asked as they drove through the night. Erin glanced over then looked back at the road, “uh… did you read all that stuff I gave Alice?” Liam nodded, “yeah.” “Did you find the news article that was under the lining of the scrapbook?” Erin asked. </p><p>Liam shook his head, “no I didn’t have your actual scrapbook in my hands. Alice made a copy of it.” Erin nodded, “well in my original scrapbook there was an article about Jeremy Dart’s death…” she cleared her throat and nervously drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. “I will tell you this story but I need you to keep an open mind and keep it a secret… I don’t like when people know.” </p><p>“Okay. I promise.” Liam replied. </p><p>“Jeremy’s father used to own a large energy company in Atlanta. When I was sixteen my grandfather met him while working. Pops got along well with Jeremy’s father and invited him along with his wife and Jeremy to a benefit gala Mama was throwing at the hotel.” She stopped and turned the radio on to a lower murmur. </p><p>“After a few events Jeremy asked me out… we dated for a while then he started to get handsy with me. He slapped me one night and I tried to break it off but I guess he told his father and his father talked to Pops and for some reason Pops was under the impression that I wanted to marry Jeremy. I wasn’t as outspoken back then and I agreed to try it again.” Erin reached up to her visor and pulled the picture off of it. “This is Javi. Before he entered the Army he worked for my family. His father still works in my stable.” She handed the picture to Liam. </p><p>“We went to grade school together until I went to boarding school in New York. He’s a couple years older than me… or was… I miss him.” she wiped a tear away. “Why is he relevant to this story?” Liam asked in a soothing tone. “He saved me.” Erin sighed. “Jeremy forced me into an engagement. I found later that his father was really a conman. They lured young heiresses into signing over their wealth.” she sighed. “Anyway we were at his cabin alone and he gave me something to drink and I passed out. I woke up tied to his bed.” </p><p>“He’s the reason I have a long scar under my arm. And this one.” she rubbed an old faded scar on her arm. “He kept me tied up to the bed for a few days and at some point he I don’t know felt bad I guess and untied me.” she shrugged. “After he untied me he passed out. I tried to leave but the cabin door was locked from the outside and I couldn’t find a key. I broke a window and was climbing out when he woke up and dragged me back inside.” </p><p>Erin went quiet for a few seconds. “I saw a gun under the bed. I grabbed it when he turned his head and shot until I ran out of bullets.” </p><p>“Javi was helping the police and county sheriffs track him down and they eventually found me.” she looked over at Liam. “I’m sure you saw the engagement picture of me and Javi…” Liam nodded, “yeah.” he said barely above a whisper. “A few months after the attack I found out I was pregnant. I told Javi and he agreed to marry me to save me the embarrassment and Pops agreed to the arrangement because he respected Javi’s dedication to the country being a military man himself. Then Javi was drafted back into the army and went back over there and never came back. Then I was in a bad car accident and lost the baby.” </p><p>Erin shrugged, “after that I hired an ex-marine to teach me how to defend myself and he stayed on as my personal bodyguard, you met him already, John. I hired a few more after Jeremy’s father broke into my house.”</p><p>Liam didn’t know what to say. He held her hand while they drove in silence. After a long moment Erin looked over. Liam was looking down at the scar on her arm. “On a lighter note I bought his father’s company and shut it down a couple years later. And then I bought the property the cabin sat on and burned it down to the ground.” Erin giggled. Liam chuckled, “good. I was just thinking of ways to make his family pay for what happened.” </p><p>“Oh mon chéri. It’s sweet that you want to protect me.” Erin smiled as she brushed her hand over his cheek. Liam turned his head and kissed her hand then the scar on her arm. </p><p>——–</p><p>A few hours they pulled into Erin’s driveway. She stopped at a large iron gate, and a man walked up to her window. She rolled it down, “Liam this is Tony he is head of my security. Tony, this is Liam. Radio down to Zelda and tell her I’m home.” Tony nodded “you got it boss.” then walked over to a little security tower. Then the gate opened up. </p><p>Erin drove down a long weaving driveway. Just as she passed the last tree, “welcome to the Leblanc Plantation.” Liam looked up at the large two story white plantation house.  She pulled around to the back of the house. The house went from two to three stories. Erin drove down into an underground garage. </p><p>Liam stepped out of his side and ran around to her side. “Oh thanks. You don’t have to do that.” “Too bad.” Liam chuckled. </p><p>John walked over after stepping out of the van he drove. “Okay how many people do we have?” “14 not including us and the prince’s friend here.” John replied, as he patted Drake on the back. </p><p>“You travel with fourteen people?” she snickered. Erin reached into her car and honked the horn, “yes hi all eyes on me please…” she waited for the whispering to stop as they all turned their attention to her. “Okay Alice and Jean… you’ll be in the main house. The rest of you separate into three groups of four. Don’t make me number you off, your adults figure it out. Then follow John here to the staff cabins.” </p><p>Erin turned, “Zelda, put Alice in the northwest bedroom upstairs and Jean in the bedroom across from that and Drake in the bedroom across from Callie’s.” Zelda stared at Liam and gave Erin a disapproving look, “and what about him?” Zelda said rudely. </p><p>“Put Liam’s stuff in my bedroom and then when you are done doing all that you can get that disapproving look off your face. It’s not like you have caught me with boys before and we are both grown adults.” Erin replied. “But Miss Catherine what would Pops say?” </p><p>“Zelda, is Pops your boss?” Zelda shook her head. “No ma’am.” Zelda replied as she and the other maids carried off the luggage. </p><p>After Zelda left Erin turned to Liam, “sorry about that. Zelda was my nanny growing up and she likes to stick her nose where it doesn’t belong.” Liam smiled, “you don’t have to explain yourself to me Βασίλισσα μου.”</p><p>Erin led the group to the basement, “Okay, this is the basement pretty standard stuff.” she said as she walked down a long hallway with large paintings lining the walls. Liam glanced at them as she pulled him down the hall.</p><p>Erin stopped at a door and knocked, “Pops?” she pushed the door open not seeing him in his bedroom. “Huh… okay, well this is Pops’ room and next to it is Nonna’s.” She turned and led the group through a large room with designated areas. “This is the pub room and the game room down that way is a gym.” she pointed down a hallway. Then she pointed to a large set of ornate doors, “That’s the ballroom. And yes it’s common for old plantation houses to have ballrooms. That’s the pool.” she pointed to a large leaded glass room as she pushed the button for the elevator. </p><p>The elevator dinged, “Okay Callie will take you three up to the second floor.” Erin grabbed Liam’s hand and led him to the stairs. “That elevator freaks me out.” she said as they walked upstairs to the main floor. </p><p>“This is the kitchen, and that little old lady making…” Erin sniffed the air, “hmmm chili, is Nonna.” Erin smiled as she walked over and hugged the white haired woman. “Hello doll. How was your trip?” Nonna asked in a raspy New York accent as she hugged Erin tight. “Well you were right… I shouldn’t have tried to find Adelaide. But I did meet this handsome man.” Erin smiled and pointed to Liam. “Liam, this is Elena. Nonna this is Liam.” </p><p>Nonna walked over to Liam and shook his hand, “well aren’t you just a dish and a half.” she said as she let her eyes trail down. Liam chuckled as Erin shook her head. “Okay Nonna, that’s enough of that.” “Oh is he the one Callie told me about the handsome Prince from far away. That swept you off your feet so fast that you felt like your heart would explode.” Nonna grinned. Liam smirked, “your heart almost exploded Βασίλισσα μου? I guess I should be more careful.” He chuckled and kissed the top of Erin’s head.</p><p>Nonna got another good look at Liam, “I can certainly see why. He calls you his queen. Hmmm. I would let him sweep me right off my feet straight into bed.” Liam snorted as Erin’s face turned bright red, “Nonna!” Erin squealed. </p><p>Nonna snickered, “Oh calm down. Call me Nonna, that’s what everyone calls me now. It’s very nice to meet you. You better not hurt my girl.” she poked him in the chest, “I don’t care how amazing you are. No one hurts my baby.” Liam smiled, “I won’t I promise.” </p><p>“Where is Pops? He should be in bed.”  Erin asked. Just then they heard a booming voice cursing at the TV. Erin and Liam walked into the living room. Seeing a tall man with greying brown hair hunched over on the side of the couch. “That Goddamn Grammas is going to run this team into the ground. Mark my words Nonna.” Pops yelled towards the kitchen. “Hey get me a beer. Will ya?” he added. </p><p>“You just mad cause you’re losing the bet. And get your own damn beer. Your legs work.” Nonna shouted back. </p><p>“You don’t look very sick.” Erin crossed her arms. Pops’ head turned, “Sugar plum! What are you doing home so early I thought you extended your trip.” He stood and towered over the five foot four inch Erin as he gave her a bear hug. Then stepped back, “Missed you sugar. I was beginning to think we would have to cancel our annual hunting trip.” </p><p>“I came home cause I thought you were dying! And if you faked dying just to shot some stupid deer!!” Erin poked his arm. “Hey now… I was just trying to spend time with my favorite girl.” Pops chuckled. “You could have just said so.” Erin huffed. She looked back at Liam, “sorry Liam this is my selfish grandfather James. Pops, this is Liam.” Pop walked over to Liam and held his hand out. Liam gave him a firm handshake. “So you’re the one trying to steal my sugar plum away. You know the last one that tried ended up dead.” Liam chuckled. </p><p>“Goddammit what is wrong with my family. Stop threatening and flirting with him.” Erin shouted. Pops held his hands up, “not my type but he is nice looking. Good job sugar. You bagged a good looking fella. And Callie told us he’s got a good job.” He chuckled and sat down.  “Don’t forget five a.m. sharp sugar. Got to get to the deer stand early. I’m going to get that 16 point buck this year. I can feel it.” “I swear if I didn’t love you so much I would kick your ass. Might still I was scared to death.” Erin replied. </p><p>Drake came out from the foyer, “you hunt?” Erin nodded, “yep see that?” she pointed to a twelve point deer head mounted above the fireplace. “Shot that when I was seven. And that big one in the upstairs landing is one that Callie shot on her first hunting trip with us.” </p><p>Drake looked over at the overly excited Callie, “I’m so happy we got to come home!!!” she squealed. “Wait did you help trick Erin into coming home?” Liam asked. </p><p>Callie huffed, “well we were supposed to be home yesterday but then you just waltzed in and changed all her hopes and dreams.” “Most girls dream of having their boss sending them on a dream vacation Callie.” Erin scoffed. Callie rolled her eyes, “I’ve been to Paris with you like a hundred times.” Erin sighed, “I’m going to bed. Come on Liam.” </p><p>Erin dragged Liam to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them. Liam looked around the large bedroom. He looked out at the backyard from the window. “Sorry about my family. I feel so bad for dragging you away from important things because Pops wanted to go hunting.” Erin sat on the edge of the bed. She kicked her shoes off and looked down at her sweats and shrugged. <em>Good enough for bed.</em> She thought then she looked up at Liam smirking at her. <em>Maybe I should change into something more sensual.</em> She thought. Then Liam crossed the room. He pushed her further up onto the bed and kissed her hard. <em>Or maybe not.</em> She thought as he kissed her neck. </p><p>“Sorry your family tricked you, Βασίλισσα μου.” He kissed her softly. “Wait… what does that mean?” Erin asked. “Βασίλισσα μου?” <em>Should I tell her. She might freak out.</em> “Do you not like it when I call you Βασίλισσα μου?” Liam kissed her harder. “I just want to know what it means.” Erin said into his lips. Liam pushed himself between her legs, “you seem stressed.” Liam said as he grinds himself on her center. As he continued Erin forgot what she was trying to ask. She moaned into his neck, “don’t stop.” She met his thrust until her essence soaked her panties, “oh fuck Liam.” she moaned muffled into his neck. Liam ran his hands down her quivering legs. “There, now get some sleep, beautiful.” he kissed her lips then roamed the master suite until he found the bathroom. </p><p>Erin fell fast asleep satisfied as Liam stepped into the shower. He looked down at his hardened length, <em>I know bud but we have to take our time with her, she’s special. </em></p><p>——-</p><p>Liam woke to Erin sneaking around the bedroom trying not to wake him. “Hey.” he whispered. “Oh shit I wasn’t going to wake you. Sorry.” she frowned. “No it’s fine I wanted to go with you guys.” Liam yawned. “Oh babe you don’t have to.” Liam sat up, “I want to. Besides I think Drake is a little excited. He used to hunt with his dad. When you meet my family they’ll probably do a hunt also.” Erin gasped, “you want me to meet your family?” </p><p>Liam walked over to her and kissed, “morning and yes. You’re my girlfriend of course I want you to meet my family.” “I’m your girlfriend?” Erin asked. Liam wrapped his arms around her, “yes do you not want to be?” “I just didn’t know that you were thinking of me like that. I mean I know you like me but you have this big important life and I live in a little town on the other side of the world.” Erin rambled and started to ramble some more before Liam cut her off with his lips. Erin moaned into his lips and stepped back. “Okay, you might want to shower with the green bar of soap in there. You smell way too good to go hunting.” </p><p>Liam chuckled and walked into the bathroom. Erin followed him and went to her closet and changed into her hunting gear. She grabbed her boots and headed to the living room were Callie sat putting her boots on. “Okay, lets get this show on the road.” Pops shouted. “Liam’s just getting ready, I have to dig out some of your old camo for him.” Erin stood and walked up the stairs to the hall closet. </p><p>She came back and handed a set to Drake, “here… you're coming with us right?” Drake nodded then looked back at Callie, “yeah. Can’t wait to see Elmer Fud there get knocked on her ass by her shotgun.” Erin laughed and walked to her bathroom as Liam emerged from a cloud of steam. “Seriously… did he have to come with his own personal sexy steam” Erin breathed out. “What?” Liam chuckled. “Nothing here.” Erin blushed and handed him a set of clothes. </p><p>——-</p><p>Liam and Drake sit in a tree stand with Pops. “You boys been hunting before?” Pops asks. “Yes sir. My father used to take me when I was a kid.” Drake replied. “What about you Liam?” Pops asks. “I’ve been on a few hunting trips with my family growing up. Although it was nothing like this.” Liam gestures to the tree stand. “We also don’t wear camouflage.” Pops looked over, “why not?” “Well doesn’t the bright orange vest kind of defeat the purpose of the camo.” Pops nodded, “yeah, it’s a new law here. If you hunt with a firearm then you have to wear an orange vest or jacket so other hunters can see you.” </p><p>“Why are the girls not up here?” Liam asked after a while. “I taught Erin how to hunt when she was a little girl and taught Callie when she came to live with us. Erin’s a good tracker and stalker. Callie’s always been good at drawing the prey closer to the stand. Also, I know they aren’t going to get hurt out there by themselves, not to sure about you two.” Pops answered. “When did Callie come to leave with you guys?” Drake asked. </p><p>“Oh she was ‘bout 17 18 years old. She went to school with Erin. My wife sponsored her at the boarding school they went to. She called us after going home for Christmas break. She walked in her house and everyone was missing, even her older brother. A neighbor told her that the family was deported. She didn’t have any family in the country, so she came to live with us.” Pops studied Drake’s face for a few minutes, “She’s more of a daughter to me, just like Erin.” Pops said as he looked out the window with his binoculars. Drake kept his eyes on the scenery outside. Watching and waiting. </p><p>Erin walked slowly with Callie following. She stopped, “got some fresh tracks.” Erin whispered. Erin squatted to examine some droppings, “they’re close.” Callie nodded and moved a few yards to Erin’s right. Erin pulled out her hand radio, “Look to the southwest, over.” </p><p>Liam looked out seeing a large buck about 80 yards out. He picked up his rifle and aimed, but couldn’t get a clear shot. Pops picked up the radio, “not clear enough, take it if you can. Over.” </p><p>The buck stood pulling leaves off a branch. Drake watched Erin with his set of binoculars. Liam watched the buck. Glancing back at Erin every few minutes. Erin aimed looking through her scope, the buck stopped and looked around sniffing. Erin felt a slight breeze, she picked up some old dry leaves and broke them down then let the wind carry them away. “Damn.” she whispered as the leaves blew into in the same direction she was aiming. </p><p>Erin walked back a few yards moving silently through the trees. Drake looked up from his binoculars. “How good of a shot is Erin?” “Pretty good. Why?” Pops asked. “Cause she’s now about 100 yards away from that buck. There’s no way she will be able to get a clean shot.” Pops snickered, “she’s better than you think just watch.” </p><p>Erin took a few deep breaths as she aimed again. <em>No pressure, he’s just the biggest buck they’ve been tracking for years.</em> Erin liked to aim for the flank but the buck had moved behind a tree making more difficult. “Fuck it.” she whispered as she aimed for the eye. She squeezed the trigger. The large animal went down in one swift move. “Yes.” Callie and Erin moved in. </p><p>Liam smiled as he watched, “I think you owe her an apology Drake.” </p><p>Liam started to climb down the ladder to help her when Pops stopped him, “I have a rule. If you can’t bring back your own kill then you don’t get to keep the head. Erin’s been tracking that deer for years.” </p><p>Liam nodded and sat back down. They watched as Callie uncovered and got onto a bright red ATV rode it down to Erin and the buck. Liam watched as Erin surprisingly was able to get it onto the back of the atv by herself. Erin slid in front of Callie and drove back to camp. “Well it’s starting to get dark lets head back to camp. Erin’s going to be all giddy.” Pops chuckled.</p><p>Liam walked up to Erin and gave her a big hug. He then looked down at the large deer. He looked closely at the deer’s eye, “good shot baby.”  He kissed her temple. Erin smiled as she counted the points, “He got bigger since last season. Almost has 19 points.” she poked the smallest little point barely poking up from the rest of the antlers. “What are you naming that one?” Pops asked. “You know his name is Henry.” Erin smiled up at Liam, “I’m starving.”  “Erin…” Pops said sternly. “What?” Erin asked. “You know the rules.” He pulled out his hunting knife and sat it on the tree stump next to his camping chair. “Got to do it while he’s still warm.”</p><p>Erin grimaced, “hate this part.” she walked over and grabbed the knife. Then walked to the back of the truck and climbed up on the tire and reached in and pulled out a large chain and deer hanger. Erin then walked over to an old large oak tree and tossed one end of the chain over the largest branch. Callie backed the atv up to the tree. Erin secured the bucks back legs to the hanger  before climbing onto the atv and rolling the beast off the back. </p><p>She then drove the atv to the other side of the tree and hooked the chain to the small hitch and slowly pulled the deer up to hang upside down. Callie positioned a large bucket under the head and setup a cooler for the harvest meat.</p><p>Liam sat and watched as his girl completely skinned and quarter the deer in a matter of an hour. He had never witnessed it in person, his family just sent the carcasses to the royal butcher and called it a day. Erin dropped the last quarter into the cooler then brought the tenderloins over to a table. </p><p>“Alright sugar I think you earned for someone cook that for you.” Pops smiled as he took over. “I’m just going to wash my hands.” She said as she stepped into the camper. Liam stood and followed her into the camper. He stood behind her and kissed her neck, “so Pops is really strict when it comes to hunting huh?” Erin nodded as she washed the blood off her hands, “yeah its the only thing he takes seriously.” She turned to him. Liam picked up a rag off the counter, “don’t move.” He cupped her chin and gently wiped the blood smeared on her face. Erin’s heart fluttered as he cleaned a few spots of blood on her neck. “You know Drake doesn’t call this camping.” Liam snickered as he set the rag in the sink. “Also where are we all going to sleep?” he asked. “The camper is for Pops. Callie and I usually sleep in our tents. We didn’t have time to set them up when we got here.” Erin replied. </p><p>Later after dinner the group sat around the fire as Pops told them camping stories of his youth. Liam sat up against a log with Erin tucked in his side. He heard a soft snore and looked down at her leaning on his chest. Liam rubbed her back, “come on lets get you in bed.” He stood and walked the sleepy Erin to their tent. </p><p>——-</p><p>A few days later at Erin’s estate.</p><p>Liam sat at the dining room table reading the local newspaper alone. He smiled as Erin came in and sat with him. “Morning.” she said softly as he kissed her cheek. He gestured at someone standing in the corner. </p><p>The servant brought over a plate of food and sat it in front of Erin. “who was that?” Erin asked. “She’s one of my staff members.” Liam replied as he squeezed her hand. </p><p>Alice walked into the dining room, “Your Royal Highness… Lady Catherine.” they curtsied. Alice, stood at the side of the table. “Good morning.” Liam sat his paper down.</p><p>Liam looked up at Alice and nodded, “Good morning sir. Shall we get started?” Liam nodded, “yes. First…” he looked at Erin, “Lady Catherine here is to have full access to me. If she calls no matter the time of day you are to get me a phone to talk to her. She will have my information on where to send any letters or other things to me. You will not under any circumstances give any personal letters or packages from her to anyone else… you bring them straight to me.” Liam gripped Erin’s hand on the table, “now go ahead with the regular agenda and messages.” </p><p>Alice nodded, “of course sir. Queen Regina called the hotel in Paris and left a message that I just got this morning when I called the hotel to get your messages. She wanted me to remind you of the garden party.” Liam nodded, “when is it?” “You’ll need to leave today to get there on time, it starts this weekend.” </p><p>Liam looked back at Erin, “where is the party being held?” “Applewood Manor sir.” Alice replied. “What days?” “It starts on Friday and ends on the following Friday, sir.” Liam did not care to go to another one of the queen’s garden parties. “I believe I’m busy.” Liam said as he drank his coffee. “She’s invited someone she wants you to meet.” Alice said quickly. “Who?” Liam asked. “Macy Amaranth, Adelaide Amaranth’s youngest daughter.” </p><p>Upon hearing Adelaide’s name Erin set her fork down and wiped her mouth, “this sounds personal…” she stood, “I’ll just let you…” her voice cracked. <em>He’s leaving?</em> Then she walked out of the dining room to the hall. <em>Of course he’s leaving. He has a life… a very important life.</em> Her lip quivered, but she wasn’t sure if it was because he was leaving or because his mother wanted him to meet Adelaide’s daughter that she decided to keep. <em>Why does the queen want him to meet her of all people?</em> She stopped when she heard Liam call after her but she made no attempt to go back to the dining room. </p><p>“Why does Regina want me to meet Macy? I already know who she is.” Liam asked as he stood. “She is the queen’s new lady-in-waiting and will be joining the social season in the spring.” Alice replied. Liam shook his head, “social season?”  He didn’t care for Madeleine and from what he heard around court Macy was worse and not queen material. Alice gave him an odd look, “yes, Sir. remember you have to find a bride…” Erin stood in the hallway, she held one hand over her lips. She felt a pang in her heart. <em>A bride?</em> </p><p><em>Stop it Erin!  pull yourself together! You’re a strong independent woman. You don’t need him.</em> She took a deep breath and walked to her bedroom. The door slamming behind her. Liam looked towards the foyer and started to walk over when Alice handed him an invitation to said party. </p><p>He looked at the invite, “Alice give me a few minutes…” <em>She had to have heard it. Dammit. </em>He sighed and walked to Erin’s bedroom. He thought his father agreed to let him find his own bride the conventional way. He stopped at the door looking at the invitation. <em>I could bring Erin with me.</em> He scratched his neck as he thought about it. </p><p>He knew what this would mean. Once Erin would get to the manor for the week day long party she would be judged for everything little thing she did and said. <em>It would happen eventually anyway.</em> He tapped the invitation on his chin. The royal family did this to any new interest in either of the Princes’ lives, even friends. They also did this so-called Applewood test to dignitaries and ambassadors, anyone that was starting to get close to a member of the family in any fashion was put to the test. </p><p>Liam tapped on her door edging it open, “Rin?” Erin sat on the edge of the bed with the phone up to her ear, “yes, Jerry. As soon as possible…” Erin looked over her shoulder at Liam. “They can be packed in an hour.” </p><p>Liam walked in the room and quickly to her bedside table and hung up the phone. “Hey! I was–” Liam pressed his finger to her lips, “please let me explain.” Erin pushed his hand away, “you have two minutes.” She looked at her watch and waited for the second hand to reach the 12, “go.” Liam squatted down in front of her, “this is all a big misunderstanding.” Erin laughed, “yeah it sure is. I thought you were a nice guy and it turns out you’re just like all the others.”</p><p>“Erin I need longer than two minutes to explain all this to you… please,” He brought her hand up to his lips. “Fine.” Erin pulled her hand away. </p><p>Liam took a deep breath, “My brother has gone missing… well not really missing. He’s done this before. He never has been able to handle the pressure of being the Crown Prince. We know he’s safe somewhere, just don’t know where as soon as we find him, he moves. If he doesn’t come back then I will officially take over as Crown Prince at the beginning of the year.” </p><p>“What does that have to do with some garden party and Adelaide’s daughter and what exactly is a social season?” Erin asked in a small voice. </p><p>“A social season is a tradition in Cordonia.” Liam looked down, “the noble houses from Cordonia and some from surrounding countries send a Lady of their choosing to Cordonia to be chosen as a bride for any unbetrothed princes in line for the throne. In order to inherit the crown the next in line has to be engaged to be married.” </p><p>“So they just send their daughters to the palace and then you ch.. Choose one?” she stuttered. “Not exactly. There are events the Ladies have to for lack of a better word compete in. Then the prince along with the help of the Royal council and the King or Queen, choses one and if that Lady accepts at the end of the season then they are engaged.” </p><p>Liam looked up, seeing a tear fall onto her cheek, “so you might marry Adelaide’s dau… daughter?” her voice trembled. “No.” Liam said firmly. He wiped her tears away, “My father promised me that he would let me choose someone on my own and I have a year to find someone.” </p><p>He stood and sat on the bed next to her then pulled her into his lap, “I’m going to go to this party to speak with him… I would like it if you would accompany me.” Erin wiped her face, “you want me to meet your father and mother this soon? What if they don’t like me?” </p><p>Liam smiled, “Yes. It’s sooner than I had planned,” he shrugged, “And Regina is my step-mother. And they won’t know what hit them when they meet you.” </p><p>“I don’t know Liam… we met like a week ago and there’s still a lot you don’t know about me. And it sounds like you need someone to marry as soon as possible.” Liam nodded, “okay so let’s get to know each other better at the party. I know that my country has made a bad impression on you and I would like to fix that. Also this…” he squeezed her tight, “is why I’m going to tell him that I’ve met someone. Maybe someday we’ll want to take the next step. A lot can happen in a year.” He kissed her temple. Erin looked up, he pressed his lips to hers. Their tongues met hungerly. </p><p>Erin moaned into his lips, “what do I wear to a royal garden party?” she asked breathlessly as he kissed down her neck. “We’ll find you something. If I had my way nothing at all.” he said in a husky tone that made the heat pool between her legs. Liam pushed her open sweater off her shoulders. Nipping at the crook of her neck. Erin breathing heavy straddled him, pushing him back on the pillows. Liam let out a groan as she nipped his ear. Erin ground her center over him. </p><p>Liam felt his pants start to tighten, he didn’t want this to stop but panic set in. He knew his history. He reluctantly grabbed her hips, “Rin, baby we should wait…” Erin pulled back, “wait?” Liam nodded, “just for now.” “oh…” Liam cupped her cheek, Erin’s lip quivered with the fear of rejection, “okay.”</p><p>He stood from the bed, “give me a minute.” He walked out of the room to Alice, “I need you to schedule an appointment for me.” “With?” Alice asked. “The closest doctor to get screened.” Liam said in a hushed tone. “Screened?” Liam gave her a look, “yes.” Alice nodded quickly, “oh... got it, sir.”</p><p>Erin sat on the bed fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Liam came back into the bedroom a few moments later. He walked to the bathroom and gestured for her to follow him. Erin followed him and watched him fill the large marble tub. He pulled her to the tub and kissed her lightly, “you look more than stressed.” He pulled her shirt off. “I’m going to make it better.” he groaned in her ear. Erin shivered as he pushed her pants down. He held her naked body against him and reached down between her legs. </p><p>He ran his fingers over her sleek folds, “so wet my little temptress.” he kissed her neck as he slipped his fingers in. Erin gasped as he reached her sweet spot, “oh god…” her legs trembled. Liam continued to stroked his fingers slowly at first but then built up to a fast steady motion as he looked in her eyes. He watched her face contort with each spasm convulsing in her center. Erin clung to his chest, “fuck…” her scream muffled in his chest. Her center fluttered and contracted around his fingers. He felt her knees go weak and wrapped his free arm around her supporting her as she fell apart in his arms. Her body tensed then shook as a warm rush of wetness ran down his hand. </p><p>Erin slumped in his arms, “oh Liam.” Liam kissed her lips. He slowly pulled his fingers out and licked the liquid off. "Hmmm. Now…” he lifted her into his arms and settled her into the warm sudsy water, “you enjoy your bath Βασίλισσα μου and I’ll be back in an hour.” He kissed her lips then forehead. “Where are you going?” she asked. Liam smiled, “don’t worry Βασίλισσα μου. I’ll be back.” </p><p>——</p><p>A few hours later. After making sure he wasn’t going to give any unwanted contagions to his love, Liam walked into Erin’s bathroom.</p><p>Liam sat on the side of the tub watching Erin sleep. He reached over and brushed her wet hair off her forehead and left a tender kiss there. He chuckled when she let out a snorting sound as she woke. “Hey there sleepy girl. Isn’t that water cold?” He dipped his fingers in the water feeling the temperature. “That’s freezing… Come on, let’s get you out of there before you catch a cold.” “Hey, where did you go?” she asked her voice a little raspy with sleep. Liam smiled, “just ran some errands.” Liam leaned down and kissed her roughly, Erin moaned and threw her arms around his waist and pulled Liam into the cold water. </p><p>“Oh that’s how you want to play naughty girl.” Liam huffed and splashed her. “You’re stronger than I realized.” he smirked. “I get that a lot come here.” Erin grinned. Liam kissed her then climbed out of the tub, “come on we have a lot to go over before we get on the plane.” Erin poked her bottom lip out, “but…” Liam leaned down and sucked her full lip into his lips, “once we get to Paris the Royal Train has a private bedroom just for us and it’s an overnight ride, I’ll have you screaming and trembling the whole way there.” He smirked and pulled her up as she let out a little groan.</p><p>——</p><p>Erin sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket as Liam and Alice told her everything that would happen this weekend. Jean pulled a new rack of clothes into the room. “How do you guys even know what size I wear? And it’s just three days. Why do I need twenty outfits?”  </p><p>“I had Callie tell me your shoe size ma’am and Prince Liam told us your dress size.” Erin looked at Liam. He shrugged, “So I looked at your body a few times that first night… you can’t blame me for looking at such a beautiful woman all night.” </p><p>——</p><p>After a long flight the couple boarded the Royal Train. </p><p>“So why couldn’t we just wait til morning and take my plane or surely you have a plane.” Erin said as he led her to their cart. “Security reasons and the royal air line trends to attract the press.” Liam said as Erin’s bodyguard carried her bags onto the train, “Thank you John you’ll be in the next cart with my guards.” John nodded and went to his quarters. </p><p>“So did you tell your family I was coming?” Erin asked as Liam pulled her to the bed, “no. Let’s not talk about them right now.” He whispered as he peppered, kisses down her neck, “tell me what you want.” He growled in her ear. “Take your pants off now.” she growled back. Liam let his pants and boxers fall to the floor then took his shirt off. She let her eyes trail down, she arched her brow, <em>Jesus.</em> Liam cupped her cheek, “are you okay?” she nodded, “yeah… just um…” she swallowed, “didn’t expect… you’re bigger than I thought.”  Liam smiled and wrapped his arms around her, “we can go slower.” He leaned down and kissed her, slipping his tongue in and massaging hers.</p><p>Erin moaned loudly and pushed him on the bed. “Or not.” Liam chuckled. She hovered above him and slowly kissed down his stomach, making sure to kiss each ab as slow as possible. Liam looked down and groaned when she got to his lower stomach, “you’re killing me Rin.” he breathed out.</p><p>“Hmm don’t worry you’ll see heaven soon enough.” she giggled. </p><p>She knelt down between his knees, her eyes locked on his as her tongue licked the precum off. She ran her tongue up his shaft. Liam took in a sharp breath when her lips finally wrapped around the tip. She slowly bobbed her head up and down. Erin sped up for a few minutes moaning over his hard length. When she felt the head of his cock throb she slowed down. Liam sat up on his elbows as he watched her slowly take in as much of his long length as her small mouth would allow. She relaxed her jaw allowing him to go deeper. He groaned as she slowly bobbed back up. “Fuck Rin…” his fingers laced in her hair as he helped guide her back down.</p><p>Erin’s lips vibrated over his length causing his legs to shake and the head of his cock to throb she slowed back down causing Liam to groan a little frustrated, “you’re not going to let me come are you? You’re not playing fair.” he grunted as she sucked a little harder. She bobbed back up and released him, “just making sure you last Your Royal Highness.” she smirked. Liam pulled her up off her knees. “What did I say about calling me that?” Liam said in a husky tone. Erin gasped, “conquer me mon chéri.” Liam stood, “conquer you?” she nodded, “please.” she whimpered. </p><p>“As Βασίλισσα μου commands.” Liam replied as he grabbed her shirt and ripped it open. Buttons flew across the room. He pushed it off her shoulders as he kissed down her chest getting to the silk cream camisole on her heaving chest. He tugged it out of the waistline of her trousers. Erin lifted it over her head and tossed it on the floor as he worked on removing her pants. Soon she stood bare before him, he ran his hand up the small cluster of flowers tattooed on her hip, “hmm you’re so beautiful.” he ran his thumb over a small heart tattooed just below her panty line. He kissed her hip then across to her other hip. He kissed up her stomach, swirling his tongue over her nipples until they peaked. </p><p>Liam stood and spun her around to face the wall and bed then pushed her down onto her stomach. He slipped his fingers into her waiting center. Liam laid on top of her and lined himself up with her core and slowly slid in. Erin gasped as he filled her. Liam took her hands in his as he thrusted. “Oh god Liam…” she gasped then pushed back on him with her ass allowing him to delve deeper. “Oh…” she screamed into the pillow. Her center fluttered as another muffled scream escaped. </p><p>Liam pulled the pillow out from under her and tossed it into the floor, “don’t you dare hold back.” he growled into her ear. “But people will hear us… oh god…” “Let them.” Liam groaned as she clenched around his cock tighter. “Your so tight Βασίλισσα μου.” Liam’s legs shook as his hips snapped harder. “Come for me Rin.” Erin trembled, her center quivered around him as he thrusted again, “LIAM!” A rush of wetness coated him as her screams filled the room. Her center fluttered again as another wave shuddered through them. Liam’s fingers dug into her hips, he thrusted deeper. “Yes Liam!” Liam came with her quivering on top of her, “yes oh Rin baby.” He thrusted and he spilled into her. He kissed her neck and dropped down next to her. “God… that was amazing.” Erin shivered. Liam kissed her forehead, “yes it was.”  </p><p>Liam pulled the blanket over when she shivered again. She started to nod off when Liam kissed her neck, “don’t fall asleep just yet… I’m not done with you Βασίλισσα μου. We still have 17 hours left to get to know each other better.” Erin moaned as he kissed down her body. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. She's Always a Woman To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Summary: Madeleine reveals to her mother that Constantine is the father of her unborn child. We get a glimpse into Leo and Madeleine’s backstory. Liam and Erin head to Applewood with Drake and Callie. Erin and Liam meet Macy for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maternity Home for Unwed Mothers, South of France. In the dead of night. </p><p>Madeleine waited for the lights in the hall to turn out. She sat up on the edge of her hospital bed, one hand cradling her big belly as she stood. She hastily made her way to the payphone in the far west wing. She dialed the number Leo had given her in case of emergencies. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. She looked around the dark hall making sure nobody was watching. She turned and looked down the opposite side of the hall. A nun in a black habit walked past, Madeleine quietly hung up the phone and hid in the stone archway. </p><p>She waited until the coast was clear before moving back to the phone and dialing her mother. “Mother… please don’t hang up. Please…” Adelaide sighed, “has the baby come yet?” “No. I want to come home.” Madeleine answered. “You can’t come home until after the baby is put up for adoption. You know this. Do you even understand what kind of a bind you’ve put this family in?  No one knows you’re pregnant, if the press found out it would be the end of our name. We would be stripped of all of our lands and titles. Even your own sister doesn’t know. You know how much of a disgrace it is to have a daughter that strayed from her fiancé. Not just any man but the crown prince.” Adelaide angrily whispered into the phone. </p><p>“Wait… don’t hang up. What if I told you who the father was? You could use it as leverage.” Madeleine said quickly. “Who?” Madeleine looked around before answering, “Constantine.” Adelaide drummed her fingers against her side table, “and you’re sure of this?” “Yes.” Madeleine replied, careful to watch over her shoulder in case one of the nuns were approaching. </p><p>——–</p><p>One Year Ago, 1978. The Cordonian Palace, late one night.  </p><p>Madeleine made her way through the palace dressed in only her black trench coat and her favorite shoes. The red bottoms of her green heels clicked through the nearly empty hall. Only the maid staff walked the halls this late at night. </p><p>Still a little flustered by her conversation with Leo earlier in the week, she made her way to a private unused parlor room. The conversation played over and over again in her head. The amused look on Leo’s face when he told her no, burned into her brain. Once upon a time ago they were close friends. They were betrothed to one another since they were small children. This was the only thing that made her father happy and proud of her. </p><p>Things changed during secondary school. Madeleine became mean and harsh to everyone, including Leo. The demand to be perfect all the time taking its toll on her. When the time came to announce their engagement, he backed out of the deal and decided he would take his chances with a social season. Madeleine tried everything to get him to see reason. She talked to her mother, who told her that when all else fails to get a man to see your way, use what god gave you. </p><p>She met Leo late at night in his private quarters, dressed in the finest lingerie she owned and her favorite dress. She undressed slowly, only for Leo to hand her, her dress and tell her that some day she would find someone that would make her happy. </p><p>She even made attempts to talk to Regina and Constantine in private but they chose to ignore her and keep Leo’s wishes. </p><p>With the new social season approaching fast, she knew this was her only chance at getting the crown and finally her father will be proud of her. Madeleine stepped into the dimly lit room. Sitting on the couch watching the roaring fire was Constantine. She closed the door behind her and made her way to stand in front of her king. </p><p>“Madeleine, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Constantine asked with a grin. Madeleine gracefully curtsied, “Your Majesty.” She quickly stood back up. The king nodded. “I believe there is something you wanted to discuss.” Madeleine reached for the belt on her coat and slowly pulled it open, “Yes, Sir. You see, I think we can come to an agreement.” She undid the top few buttons, carefully studying the king’s face as she continued. Constantine’s eyes raked over her body, “and what agreement is that?” He asked as he looked up to meet her eyes. </p><p>Madeleine pulled her coat open, her arms shaky as the collar of her coat slipped over her bare shoulders. “I going to marry Leo and you’re going to make that happen.” she replied. Constantine’s eyes fixed on her breasts, “and you’re willing to do anything?” He asked as his pants tightened. “Yes, sir.” He reached for his belt as he stood. He undid his pants as he walked over to her, then he pulled off her coat and spun her to face the couch. Constantine walked her to the edge of the couch and pushed her down on her knees, they met the cushions. He roughly grabbed the front of her thighs and pulled them apart. His fingers laced through her short bob, he grabbed ahold of her hair and pulled back, she let out a loud gasp as his hands ran up her backside to the curve of her hip. “you like that?” he growled. Madeleine grabbed the king’s hand as he painfully yanked her hair, “yes sir.” </p><p>He painfully thrusted into her center as she cried out. He pushed her face into the back of the couch to muffle her moans. </p><p>——–</p><p>The next morning.</p><p>Leo walked into his father’s study, “you wanted to see me.” Constantine turned to face him, “yes have a seat.” </p><p>After Leo and Constantine yelled back and forth, Leo finally caved. “You will marry her and that is final.” Leo stood and left the room.</p><p>——–</p><p>1 months later. Press conference. </p><p>Madeleine stood next to Leo with a huge smile on her face. Leo kept a somber face, barely paying attention to the questions being hurled at him. </p><p>“And you’re in love?” one of the reporters gushed. “What a ridiculous question. Yes we are.” Madeleine beamed up at Leo. “Isn’t that right honey?” Leo nodded, “of course.” </p><p>They left the press conference in the same limo. Leo’s eyes fixed on the bottle of tequila mounted in the liquor cabinet beside him. He reached over and poured himself a glass. Madeleine glanced up from her compact mirror, “seriously, Leo it’s only ten in the morning.” “What do you care? You go what you wanted.” </p><p>——–</p><p>2 months later. </p><p>Leo walked through the dark halls of the palace. He made his way to the library. A maid rushed up to him as he approached the door, “sir, you don’t want to go in there.” Leo stopped and looked at the maid as he cracked the door open, “why not?” “You just don’t want to see what happens in there… late at night.” She looked down at the floor. Leo peeked through the crack, “I’ll be the judge of that.” </p><p>He pushed the door the rest of the way open and took a few steps inside. He heard a moan coming from the far side of the library and then his father’s husky thick voice. Leo grimaced, seriously they couldn’t fuck in their room. He made his way to his favorite corner of the library and browsed the shelf. Leo picked up a book and started to walk out of the library when he heard a woman’s voice that wasn’t Regina’s. He turned back following the soft mewls of his fiancé. </p><p>Leo stopped and leaned on the shelf as he spotted Madeleine sitting on a desk with Constantine standing between her legs, the two thrashing together. “So this is how you were able to weasel your way in.” The pair stopped. Constantine looked over his shoulder. Madeleine pushed him off and jumped down off the desk. She ran up to Leo, “it’s not what it looks like.” Leo took a step back, “I’m not stupid Maddy. This is over. I’ll have my secretary remove your things from your apartment and send them back to your home in the morning.” Leo turned and started to walk away when Constantine grabbed his shoulder, “I say who leaves and stays.” Leo turned back, “I wonder if Regina will see it the same way?” He shrugged as he walked away. </p><p>——–</p><p>A few weeks later. </p><p>Leo, Madeleine sat in a meeting with Constantine and Adelaide, in the king’s private apartment of the palace. Leo stared out the window at the rose garden. Constantine and Adelaide discussed how they were going to handle the press. Suddenly Madeleine stood, “I’m pregnant. I just go word from the doctors this morning.” Leo let out a loud chuckle and shook his head, “Of course she is pregnant.” Adelaide looked over her shoulder at Madeleine, “well that’s great news sweetheart. We’ll have to get the wedding planned immediately–” Leo stood, “no. That won’t be happening.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“We’re here to discuss how to publicly end our engagement.” Leo replied. “Yes… but neither of you are willing to tell me why.” Adelaide replied as she sat down. Leo looked at Madeleine, “would you like to tell her or should I?” Madeleine hid her face in her hands, “what’s going on?” Adelaide asked. </p><p>“Madeleine and I have never spent a night together. <em>Whoever </em>that fetus belongs to…” he glared at his father, “it’s not me.” Leo made his way out into the hall and walked towards his quarters. Madeleine ran after him, “please don’t do this. What am I supposed to do?” She asked as Leo pulled a suitcase from his closet and began throwing clothes into it, refusing to look at her. “Leo!” </p><p>Leo walked over to the phone on a side table and wrote down a number and handed it to her, “I don’t give two shits what you do with that <em>thing </em>growing in your womb. We are done. I told you over a year ago that this would never work. I’m leaving. If there is an emergency this is where you can reach me. Only if there is an emergency. I won’t come running back because you’re craving something, that is a job for the <em>father</em>.” He zipped up his suitcase. “Good luck.” he added as he left the room. </p><p>Madeleine watched from his window as he got into the back of a waiting car. </p><p>———</p><p>October 1979, The Royal Train.</p><p>Liam and Erin laid in his bed in private quarters of the train, staring at the ceiling. Both panting, trying to regain normal breathing. Erin rolled towards him, she trailed her fingers down his arm. She stopped on a portrait tattooed on his bicep, “who’s this?” Liam looked down, “that’s Queen Kenna, the warrior queen of Cordonia, one of my ancestors. And this…” he pointed to another face, “is my mother.” Erin smiled and pointed to another part of his arm, “that is the Cordonian flag.” </p><p>Erin sighed and leaned on his shoulder, “you care a lot about your country.” “Yes, I do. I have to since I’ll have to take over some day.” Erin went quiet. Liam rolled to face her, “what’s wrong?” He pulled her closer. “Nothing.” she lied. <em>I shouldn’t be here, I have a company to run. And he needs someone that can be by his side. This was very dumb.</em> Liam could see her hesitation, he saw that look in her eye. </p><p>Liam lifted her chin, “I know this is a lot. But it’s going to be a long time before that happens.”  “How long?” she asked. “Many years.” Liam shrugged, “father is still in good health. He doesn’t plan on stepping down any time soon.” Erin nodded, “that’s… uh good.” Erin still had a concerned look on her face, Liam thought of something that would distract her. “Tell me why you rushed to be by your grandfather’s side.” Erin bit the side of her nail, “he had lung cancer, they removed part of his lung a while back and diagnosed him with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, a few months later. He doesn’t have long to live. That’s why he hasn’t been out in public for a while, he stepped down from being mayor right after the surgery. If he gets sick with even the common cold he may not make it.” </p><p>Liam pulled her into his chest, “I’m so sorry.” he swallowed hard, “I didn’t know. I thought he was just messing with you, to get you to come home.” Erin nodded, “he was. He knows how worried I am, he uses his illness to his advantage.” she gave a small chuckle, “Pops uses anything he can to his advantage. I wasn’t going to go to try to find… Adelaide. But he told me if I didn’t that I would always wonder what could have been.” She shrugged. “So I left and promised I would come back for our annual hunting trip. But then I met you… and his words kept repeating in the back of my mind. So I stayed because I knew if I didn’t I would always wonder what would have happened if I didn’t.” Liam smirked and kissed her forehead, “so you don’t regret meeting me after all.” Erin felt her stomach twist, “hmmm no.” Liam saw her face contort. </p><p>He pulled back, “wait do you regret meeting me?” Erin quickly shook her head, “no.” “Then what is it?” he asked. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you need someone that knows everything. Someone that can be by your side, someone born for this.” she shook her head, “I’m not–” Liam cut her off, “you’re a lot more prepared for this than most people.” Erin sighed, “I don’t know. You just kind of decided everything for me. I don’t let people do that.” She started to sit up, Liam pulled her back, “If you don’t want to be with me I need to know.” </p><p>“That’s not… I want to be with you. But Liam this is crazy. I have a whole company I have to run and I just ran away with you.” she shook her head and sat up. Liam sat up with her, “You didn’t run away.” He turned Erin to face him. “I am very aware of how busy you are. That is why I made sure Callie came here with you. Your family and staff knows where you are.” Liam brushed the hair out of her face, “I even made sure Pops was okay with this before I made the arrangements. Rin, they know how to get a hold of you if they need to. My entire staff knows that if someone needs you to come and get you and me.” </p><p>Erin nodded, “I know. I really appreciate that you went out of your way to make sure I had everything I needed. You even blocked out time for me to work. It’s very thoughtful.”  “Then what is it?” Liam asked as he kissed her shoulder. “I’m not the girl next door, Liam. Your family is probably expecting this virginal girl. A girl that doesn’t have skeletons in her closet, past lovers. I’m not innocent. I have a lot of baggage. And on top of that they will probably think I won’t have the time for you. I’m not going to stop working just because of who I’m dating. I can’t because too many people depend on me. And I–” </p><p>Liam pressed his finger to her lips, “you are perfect just the way you are. I love that you are an independent woman. That says a lot of how you were raised. And when the time comes it will benefit you.” he stopped, he knew all of her experience will benefit her as queen, but he didn’t want to scare her. Liam kissed her lips, “you’re just nervous. You’ll be fine after some sleep.” Liam pulled her back to lay with him. The way he kissed her sometimes made it hard to think straight. She relaxed into his arms, “you’re right. I’ve dealt with way more difficult clients. I’m going to kick ass tomorrow.” Erin nodded.  Liam chuckled, “there’s the girl I know.” He kissed the side of her head and pulled the blanket over them. </p><p>————-</p><p>A few hours later the sun beaming through the small crack of the curtains woke Liam. Erin was wrapped around him, her head on his chest. He leaned down to the top of her head and left a tender kiss, breathing the floral scent lingering on her hair. A smile stretched across his face. Liam gently moved her to her side and stood. He made his way to the bathroom, after splashing some water on his face he quickly brushed his teeth and closed the bedroom door before walking back to the foot of the bed. </p><p>He smiled as he looked at Erin’s nude body. His eyes traveled up her smooth legs to the curve of her backside. <em>God she has a nice ass.</em> Liam ran his hand up her leg as he climbed back in bed. He heard Erin let out a little groan as he leaned down and kissed up the back of her thigh, nipping at her plump cheek. “Hmmm…” Erin rolled slightly and looked down at the prince showering kisses on her naked body. “You kept me up all night… I need my beauty sleep.” she smirked. </p><p>Liam made his way her stomach stopping at her breast to leave feather light kisses then kissed her lips, “morning.” Erin kissed him back despite her need for more sleep, “morning, Your Royal Highness.” Liam slapped her ass a couple of times, grabbing a handful before growling, “what did I say about calling me that, bad girl.” “If this is the punishment then I feel like I need to do it more.” she giggled. Liam smirked as he spanked her a little harder. Erin giggled. He did it again then saw a little flicker of pain flash on her face, he looked down, “shit baby…” he kissed the red finger print on her ass cheek, “sorry…” he whispered as he kissed it again. “I can’t believe you like this.” He said as he ran his hand over the red spot. “You adorable man, you don’t have to do it if it makes you feel bad.” </p><p>Liam looked up, “I just want you to feel pleasure when we’re in bed, not pain and I love your ass. It’s perfect, sexy, grabbable,” <em>and fuckable… won’t spring that on her… yet.</em> Liam ran his hand over her plump cheek, “I don’t want to hurt you.” He looked up at her. “You’re not hurting me,” Erin ran her fingers through his hair, “come here and cuddle with me, your naughty girl commands it.” Liam climbed up next to her and pulled her into his chest, “if she commands it.” He kissed behind her ear. Erin rolled to face him and kissed his neck and jawline, “more sleep.”</p><p>He looked into her navy eyes, Liam felt his heart flutter and a burning in his chest as he thought of how he was going to live without her with him. Erin lay quietly beside Liam almost dozing off again.</p><p>Liam pulled her into a deep kiss. Fingers twisting in her hair, heart pounding as he parted, “I need you.” His lips crashed into hers, Erin’s arm came around him. Liam came up for air, pressing his forehead to hers. He rolled onto his back, “come here.” He pulled her over, Erin straddled him and slid down, “oh god…” Liam smiled at the sight above him, she rolled her hips slowly, relishing in the way his body felt against hers, “Liam.” she moaned as her core fluttered. </p><p>Liam ran his hands up her thighs as they quivered around him. Liam grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back. Erin’s nails scratching down his back made him groan. Snapping his hips as Erin whimpered and trembled beneath him. </p><p>Alice walked down the hall towards the prince’s private quarters, hearing the prince’s all too familiar groans. She rolled her eyes the closer she got, she stopped at the door and waited. <em>Seriously do they not sleep. </em></p><p>Part of her felt bad for Lady Catherine. Alice had travelled through literal war zones with Prince Liam, during his military career. She witnessed how he was with women. He could seduce a woman without knowing a word of her native language. He was particularly fond of women from foreign lands that he didn’t know much of the language, they never asked questions and were all too eager to please him. Alice never thought Liam would bring anyone back to meet the royal family. And this… this made her envious. </p><p>After all it wasn’t unheard of for members of nobility to come on to their staff members. Alice was fond of the times she spent with Prince Leo. But Liam never would indulge her or her sister. Liam was careful. He never made any move or gave any verbal inkling to indicate that he would ever take any of his staff into his bed. He also made sure to never give the press a reason to soil his name. He never took any of the women he had relations with out in public. He wouldn’t give the press anything bad about him to put in the papers, he learned long ago not to do that. </p><p>But he was different with Lady Catherine.  He didn’t care if anyone saw them in public. He catered to her needs, made sure she was comfortable. And most importantly he wanted more than just one night with her. He was taking her to his home, taking her to meet the family. Alice found it hard to ignore. She wanted Liam to want her not some random stranger he met in a bar. </p><p>She heard Erin let out a loud moan. “fuck this.” she whispered, then turned the door handle. </p><p>Alice walked into the room barely paying attention to the couple tangled together. She drew the curtains open, “morning Your Royal Highness… Lady Catherine. Breakfast is ready when you are.” </p><p>“Oh shit Liam.” Erin hid herself under him and pulled the sheets up to cover herself, “oh my god, why is she in here?” she whispered. Liam kept his eyes on Erin, he heard Alice move around the room but never stopped rocking his hips against Erin’s. He leaned down to Erin’s ear, “ignore her, only think of me.” He kept up his pace as he whispered in Erin’s ear, “do you want me to stop?” He asked softly. Erin shook her head, “no. Don’t stop.” Liam smiled into her neck, “good. Now only think of how good our bodies feel together.” Liam felt Erin flutter around him, “that’s it baby. Just remember that all this,” he thrust harder, “is yours and only yours.” Liam kissed Erin’s neck as she gasped. He heard Alice tapping her foot. </p><p>Alice rolled her eyes, then found a random spot on the wall, trying to ignore the couple in the bed below the spot she mentally traced with her eyes. Liam glanced over his shoulder, he knew Alice only entered the room to try to upset Erin. It’s not like she was subtle about her feelings. “Thanks Alice we’ll be out in a while. Lady Catherine is still needing a few more <em>minutes</em>. Now get out.” Alice scoffed as Liam thrusted his hips again. Liam picked up the pace when he heard the door close. He smiled down at Erin, her face still red with embarrassment. “Ignore her love. She’s jealous that you get to have all of me.” He ran his hands down her trembling legs, “come for me, Rin.” he thrusted harder. Erin felt her core convulse, “Liam. ohh fuck!” Erin let out a loud moan and fluttered around him. Liam felt a rush coat him. He captured her lips as he emptied into her.</p><p>———</p><p>Liam stepped out of the room freshly showered, he stopped in front of Alice, who stood just outside his door, he buttoned his cufflinks, “from now on, you will knock before entering my or Lady Catherine’s private quarters.” Alice nodded then looked at the bedroom door with a disgusted look on her face, “we’re about two hours out, sir.” Liam saw the look on her face and stepped closer to her, “you will show her the same respect you show me Alice. If I see that look again or hear you speaking badly about Lady Catherine you will no longer have a place in my staff do you understand?” Liam asked sternly. </p><p>Alice nodded, “of course sir. I’m sorry.” Then he turned and walked to the dining car. </p><p>——-</p><p>Erin stepped out of their room freshly showered and made her way to the dining car. Liam smirked as she sat beside him with a stone like face. A maid came over and poured her coffee. Drake and Callie sat on the other side of the table, Erin saw Drake’s tired eyes. </p><p>She felt her face heat up, she focused on her coffee cup. Liam stroked her warm cheek and leaned in, “don’t be embarrassed love.” He kissed her cheek. Erin glanced up from her cup. Callie sat with her chin in her hand, elbow resting on the arm of her chair, huge grin. Erin ignored Callie’s eyebrows wiggling. “Quite the night huh?” </p><p>Erin kicked under the table, “ow.” Drake howled. “Shit sorry…” Erin moved over and kicked again. “What the hell?” Callie hissed and rubbed her shin. Erin shrugged, “maybe you should keep your comments to yourself.” Liam’s lips twitched up as he squeezed her knee. “Maybe you should keep your moans to yourself.” Callie huffed. “Jealous.” Erin said as she took a drink. </p><p>Liam chuckled, “how long have you two known each other?” Erin looked over, “since sophomore year of high school. She didn’t like me back then.” Erin giggled. </p><p>“Well you were all like ‘look at me… look at how smart I am.’” Callie mocked in a fake southern accent, “You’re were so fucking annoying back then. Not to mention the ridiculous backpack you carried.” Callie snickered. “Everyone at our school had that bag.” Erin shot back. “Not everyone.” Callie countered. Erin grimaced, “let’s not bring up this old wound. And I don’t have the accent anymore, stop making fun of it.”  </p><p>“Go back to the ‘look how smart I am’ thing.” Liam said as their plates were served. Erin sighed, “I met Callie in the headmaster’s office, our sophomore year. Let’s just say we both got into some trouble.” Callie snickered, “you pushed a kid into his locker.” Erin sighed, “And Callie tried to break into the headmaster’s office. She didn’t like me because I was two years younger than her. She was new and I was new so the headmaster paired us up together to help each other out.” Callie giggled, “that was a bad idea.” </p><p>Drake looked over, “I’m sensing something else happened that involved both of you.”  Erin shrugged as she ate, “it was nothing too serious.” Liam smirked, “oh do tell.” Erin shook her head, “nope that is like a hundredth date story.” </p><p>Callie grinned, “Well I’m not dating him… I’m not scared.” She set her cup down and leaned into. “Stop it Callie.” Erin huffed. “Some asshole kids broke into Erin’s dorm while she was in the shower and plastered all these pro confederate army posters on her walls and put a bunch of confederate flags everywhere. Then left this history book on her bed. The history book gave the south’s rendition of the civil war. A completely wrong rendition but it was there.” Callie stopped to take a bite. “Callie, that’s enough, they don’t need to hear this.” Erin huffed. </p><p>Callie shook her head, “it’s fine. Anyway… where was I?” “someone left a book on Erin’s bed…” Drake answered. “Right. So I came to her dorm to get her for our first class and she was crying and ripping the posters off the walls. I asked her what happened–” “Okay… you’re not telling it right.” Erin sighed. “Callie didn’t ask me what happened. She saw the book and pulled me down off the bed and we took all the pro confederate shit to the library… the other thing you should know is Callie used to be a bit of a pyromaniac back then…” Erin blushed. “Oh shit no you didn’t.” Drake grinned. </p><p>Callie nodded, “we tossed it all in a big metal trash can in the middle of the library and set it on fire… we…” she contorted her face, “really didn’t expect the fire to <em>spread</em>.” she shrugged. “You burned down the school?” Liam quirked his brow. Erin shook her head, “just the library. It was its own building… thankfully. And we were the only ones inside.” Callie laughed, “so then we obviously got in trouble and were almost expelled until Erin’s rich grandma came and paid for a new library.” </p><p>“So that’s the story of how I got a library named after me.” Erin blushed. “Yeah. I’m like 75% sure that is the reason Erin builds a new library every year.” Callie shrugged. Liam chuckled. Erin turned to Liam, “you still like me?” Liam leaned in and kissed her lips, “of course… I like a little wild side.” He wiggled his eyebrows then leaned in next to her ear, “you still have a little wild side.” His hand travelled up her thigh and slipped under her dress. Erin gasped, and grabbed his hand. Drake let out a loud sigh and turned to Callie, “any other embarrassing stories?” </p><p>Callie thought for a few minutes, “well there was that one time she almost got arrested.” “It was WE and, also your fault.” Erin glared. “Let’s see it involves a car and a museum–” Erin reached over the table and covered Callie’s lips, “as your lawyer I strongly advise that you don’t tell this story. Statute of limitations isn’t up yet.” She blushed as she let go of Callie’s face. She looked back at Liam, “it wasn’t as bad as you think… but, I’m not about to tell someone related to a world leader a story that could end up with me behind bars.” Liam looked at Callie, “how bad are we talking here?” Callie smiled, “scale of 1-10…” she looked up and shrugged, “like an 8.” </p><p>Erin sighed as she buttered a biscuit, “it wasn’t that bad. Now let’s talk about something else.” Callie nodded while the two guys exchanged a look. “You’ll slip up eventually,” Drake snickered. “Seriously doubt it. Callie can keep a secret despite what you’ve observed.” Erin said confidently. “How long have you two known each other?” Erin gestured to the guys. “I’ve known Drake since we were kids. His father worked as one of the royal guards. We entered the Navy together as soon as we were 16.” Liam shrugged. “How long were you in the Navy?” Erin asked as she pushed the food on her plate around. Liam saw a little sadness on her face. He rubbed his hand over her knee, “I retired from active duty a few years ago.” He saw her relax a little. She nodded, “that’s good. What about you Drake?” </p><p>“I stayed a little while longer. Retired last summer and started my own business.” Erin looked at Callie. Callie sat listening intently. “And you make a good living doing that?” Erin asked after a few minutes. Drake didn’t answer. “Yes he does.” Liam answered after seeing the concerned look on Erin’s face. </p><p>“So are you ready for today?” Callie asked. Erin wrinkled her nose, “Yeah. Can’t be that hard.” she shrugged. Drake snickered, “never going to survive it.” he muttered. Erin looked over, “what’s your deal? You just sit around brooding and making snide comments under your breath.” Liam rubbed her leg as he glared at Drake, he didn’t need Erin to be more nervous than she already was. </p><p>Drake shrugged, “you look sweet. Easily flustered. And Liam here is about to feed you to the wolves.” Drake shook his head, “you’re never going to survive this shit storm.” Erin sat up a little straighter. “Well that’s where you’re wrong.” Erin said as she took a bite. “Oh why is that?” Erin looked up from her plate, “Because I am the storm. Pass the salt.” Liam smiled, there’s the girl he read about. </p><p>After dropping off their luggage at a cottage Liam rented nearby. Erin and Liam rode in the back of one of the Royal fleet’s black Rolls Royce as one of his drivers drove to Applewood. </p><p>Liam rubbed her knee that nervously bobbed. Erin breathing heavy, “who’s all going to be there?” Liam squeezed her leg, “you don’t need to be nervous, love.” “What if I forget to curtsy or I curtsy to the wrong person?” Liam smiled, “you got this. You curtsy to me all the time.” Erin huffed, “that doesn’t help and this isn’t a joke. If they don’t like me then you’ll break up with me.” she sighed heavily. “No I won’t.” Liam said sternly. “Rin, there is nothing you can do that would make me break up with you.” He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, “you’ll be fine.” </p><p>“What if Callie fucks up something? They’ll judge me because she’s my person.” Liam shook his head, “I thought you said you never got nervous.” <em>What if Drake was right? </em>She thought for half a second, <em>no I deal with people like this everyday… sort of.</em> She shook her head, “Liam this is different it has to be perfect or they’ll try to make you find someone else.” Erin clung to his arm. “I know you’ll be fine and you’ll impress them and be witty and charming.” He kissed her hand. “Were you this nervous when I took you to my house?” Erin asked. Liam nodded, “I was.” “Liar.” </p><p>Liam chuckled and turned Erin towards him. He cupped her cheek and leaned in. Liam’s lips pressing and moving with hers made Erin forget why she was nervous. Erin’s hand crept up the back of his neck, he felt her tug his hair a little. He pulled her closer, tugging her lip. “Sir, we’re almost to the manor.” the driver said as the car rounded the curve of the driveway leading to the front of the large house. </p><p>Liam broke the kiss, “there Βασίλισσα μου, see you’re already calming down.” Liam said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Erin nodded unable to form a sentence. She took a deep breath as the car came to a stop. Erin looked out of the window seeing Liam’s family standing outside waiting. Liam stepped out of the car and walked up to them. He stopped at his father and Regina and gave a quick bow of the head, “Good afternoon father… Regina.” He gave her a quick hug. </p><p>“Liam… so nice to see you.” Regina looked back at Adelaide waiting on the side and nodded, “I have someone here I would like you to meet.” Regina said as a young girl with long dark honey blond hair stepped out of another car and walked up to him.  She gave a lazy curtsy, “Prince Liam.” Regina sighed, <em>she had so much potential but can’t even give the correct greeting to a member of the royal family.</em> Liam smiled politely, “you must be Macy, nice to meet you.” He turned to the rest of the group as Adelaide glared at Macy. “I have someone very special I would like you all to meet as well.” He walked back to the car and opened the door then held his hand out. </p><p>Erin looked at the group, “come on they won’t bite.” Liam whispered. Erin smiled and placed her hand in his. She stepped out of the car gracefully. Checked her dress, smoothing it before stepping out from behind the door. </p><p>Liam led her to his father and Regina first. Erin dropped into a graceful low curtsy, “Your majesties.” She smiled up. Constantine smiled and held his hand out. Erin rose as she took it. She shook his hand firmly and did the same with Regina. “This is Lady Catherine Leblanc,” Liam took her hand and brought to his lips, “my girlfriend.” he beamed. Regina took in his demeanor, she had never seen him this happy before. </p><p>Erin blushed, “you have a lovely home.” Liam pulled her into his side, “this is my father, King Constantine.” Erin smiled brightly. “And his wife and my step-mother Queen Regina.” Adelaide came forth, “and this is Duchess Adelaide Amaranth of Krona, she is Regina’s cousin.” Erin smiled and nodded as politely as she could. Adelaide got a good look at Erin, “sorry what did you say your name was again?” “Catherine Leblanc.” Erin answered as Liam held her a little tighter protectively. Both Erin and Liam saw a flash of panic in Adelaide’s eyes before she composed herself. </p><p>Liam pointed to Macy, “this is Macy, Adelaide’s youngest daughter.” Erin smiled and reached out to shake Macy’s hand, “Hi, I’m Catherine.” Macy looked at Erin’s hand, her lip snarled, “and where did you drag this…” Macy rudely gestured to Erin, “<em>thing </em>in from?” Erin dropped her hand, “well the welcoming committee must have sent a trainee.” She gave Macy a tight smile, Macy’s jaw dropped. “Excuse you! Who do you think you are?” Macy demanded. Erin kept a smile on her face, “ooh it seems that I’ve angered <em>it</em>.” Liam stifled a chuckle. Constantine chuckled, “she’s going to have fun with the ladies at court.” Liam smiled, “yes she can certainly handle herself.” Adelaide pulled Macy back. </p><p>“Yes well. I believe that Liam and Macy are scheduled for lunch together. Isn’t that right?” Adelaide looked at Regina. “Actually I think we should all go in for tea and get to know Lady Catherine better.” Regina smiled. </p><p>Liam nodded agreeing, “that sounds refreshing after our long drive.” Erin smiled and nodded. Adelaide walked into the house. </p><p>Regina looked back at the car. The staff didn’t retrieve any bags, “where are you bags?” Liam looked back at the car then back at Regina, “I’ve rented a cabin not far from here.” “Why would you do that? We have plenty of room.” Liam looked at Erin, “I thought Lady Catherine and I would have a late night and didn’t want to disturb anyone.” Regina nodded, “well if you change your minds I’ll have a couple of rooms made up for you.” Liam shook his head, “if we do stay Lady Catherine will stay in my room, of course.” Regina smiled, “that’s perfectly alright.”  </p><p>Liam kissed Erin’s temple, “you’re doing great love.” Drake and Callie stepped out of another car, Drake gave Constantine and Regina a quick bow, mostly to Regina. He didn’t care for Constantine. But Regina always made him fell welcomed. Callie dropped into a low curtsy, “your majesties.” “And who might this be?” Constantine smiled at Callie letting his eyes trail down her. Callie smiled, Drake pulled Callie back away from Constantine. He didn’t know if the Madeleine rumors were true but he didn’t want Callie to get caught up in whatever was happening. <em>Asshole.</em> He thought as Callie’s fingers tightened around his. He looked down at their hands, “sorry.” he muttered before pulling his away. </p><p>Erin stepped forward with Liam, “Calliope Reyes, sir. She is my close friend and business manager.” “Oh you can call me Callie,” Callie grinned. “Ah, very nice to meet you as well. Shall we?” Regina said as she turned and walked back into the house with Constantine lingering before following. </p><p>Macy stood with her arms crossed, watching the way Liam held Erin close. Liam smiled at Erin, “I told you that you would make a good impression.” Erin blushed, “we’ll see. Still have several days to fuck it up.” Macy pointed to Erin’s guard, John. “You get my bags.” John looked at Erin and stood still. Macy snapped her fingers, “are you deaf. Go get my bags. Now!” Erin stepped away from Liam, “John why don’t you head inside while I have a word with Marcy here.” John nodded and walked to the front door. </p><p>“My name is Macy!” Erin stepped over to Macy, “I don’t care what the fuck your name is sweetheart. You talk to a member of my staff like that again and you’re in for a world of hurt. Got it.” “You can’t speak to me like that. I am the daughter of a Duke. You will treat me–” Erin laughed, “I don’t care who your daddy is. If you want my respect then you have to earn it. Now go run along like a good little girl. I’m sure mommy has some dolls for you to play with.” Erin turned to Liam, Drake and Callie. “I guess I was wrong.” Drake admitted. “I told you she was fierce.” Callie giggled. Liam smiled and took her hand. Macy stomped off into the house while the maids pulled her bags from the car. </p><p>Liam pointed to the window, “That is Adelaide’s husband Duke Godfrey of Karlington. He likes titles and can be a little on edge. He is also Macy’s father.” Erin nodded, “two entitled brats check. Are you sure this was a good idea?” Liam squeezed her, “yes love. You are doing great and if you can handle Macy like that I can’t wait to see how you handle the rest of the ladies.” Erin looked up at Liam, “you keep calling me love.” she smiled. Liam brushed his finger over her cheek, “Do you want me to stop?” “No. I like it and that other thing you call me.” she blushed. Liam put his lips to her ear, “my little temptress?” Erin giggled, “well yes. But I was talking about the Greek one.” Liam smiled and brushed his lips against hers, “Βασίλισσα μου.” Erin beamed and nodded, “are you ever going to tell me what it means?” “Some day.” Liam smirked. </p><p>Macy glared at the couple from the window, her nails dug into her palms. <em>Who does she think she is? Coming in here and already making a claim on Liam. She’s never even had to endure a social season.</em> “Oh Macy dear come sit down.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just The Way You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Summary: Liam finds out a secret of Erin’s. The group has tea and discuss the current events of Cordonia. They play Dead Man’s Handshake. The group has dinner where the king asks Erin about her family. After dinner Liam walks Erin to her room in the manor and discovers her door is broken. The king tries to visit her room. Madeleine has her baby and finds out some upsetting news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Catherine “Erin” James Leblanc and Callie Reyes and Macy Amaranth are the same characters from IFYItD. The only real difference is that they went to college together and Callie never had Cece and they never went to England. Zelda is in this too but she’s not a trader like she was in the same series. She never had the affair with Pops, so her daughters will not appear.</p><p>A/N2: I know HIV/AIDS didn’t make to the US until the eighties but it was in parts of Europe and Africa during the late 70s according to some websites. And since this is a story based on part of Princess Diana’s life I thought I would include some of that here. Here is a website where you can learn more: Origin of HIV/AIDS</p><p>A/N3:  Hurricane Frederic made landfall in Alabama and the eastern seaboard in September 12,1979 and caused $2.3 billion in damage. Read about that here.  Georgia mostly got rain from this event. </p><p>A/N4:  “ Let them eat cake” is a false quote from Queen Marie Antoinette. Just in case you didn’t know. </p><p>A/N5:  Count of Vermandois, Louis de Bourbon was a real person and a real illegitimate son of King Louis XIV and really was removed from nobility after joining a secret society. However he was sent to fight in Flanders in 1683 but contracted an illness during the Siege of Courtray and died as a teenager and never had any children. Read about that here.</p><p>A/N6: The part where Erin talks about waiting for her mother to come back as a child, is based on a scene from the movie. I tried to find a clip but can’t, its from a small snippet of what a girl wants. </p><p>Also a retelling of one event from the Applewood chapters of TRR is in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam and Erin stood in front of the manor house kissing. Liam pulled back, “we’ll have tea and some lunch. Play some boring parlor games. And you’ll be amazing.” Erin blushed, “you’re a bad liar.” <b><br/></b></p><p>Bastien came around the corner and stopped when he saw Erin’s face. <em>How did she end up here? I knew I should have alerted border control. </em></p><p>Liam stepped back from Erin, “Applewood manor was originally the home of Queen Kenna Rhys. She spent most of the end of her life here–” As Liam was explaining some of the history of his family’s summer home, Bastien walked over towards Erin. </p><p>As he made his way over he pulled out a set of handcuffs, then grabbed her shoulder, “miss, you have to come with me.” Before he could place the handcuff on her wrist, “Bastien?” Liam asked as Erin quickly turned. Her feet shoulder width apart. She grabbed his upper arm with one hand and his wrist with the other. She glanced down seeing the sun reflect off the silver cuffs. Bastien started to push her up against the car when her foot came in front of his, throwing him off balance. </p><p>Bastien started to fall. Her hand slipped down to his and grabbed the handcuffs. She slipped one side of the cuffs on his wrist and tightened it. Before Liam could run over, Erin flipped Bastien onto his stomach. Then handcuffed his wrists together. </p><p>She stood upright, breathing heavy she looked up at Liam. <em>Fuck</em>. “How in the…” Drake said. </p><p>Liam slowly walked up to her. Erin looked back at Bastien and glanced around somewhat thankful that Liam’s family had gone back inside. </p><p>“Rin… are you okay?” She nodded. Bastien rolled over, “you’re under arrest…” he breathed heavy. Liam looked down at him, “under what charges? She’s my guest.” “Li…” Erin said. “She broke into the palace a couple of weeks ago.” Bastien said as he struggled to stand. </p><p>Erin felt her cheeks burning. Liam looked over at her, “what…” Callie ran up to Erin and whispered in her ear. “Don’t say anything.” “Rin… what is he talking about?” Liam asked. Erin’s hands shook at her sides, “I know Callie.” “Guards!” Bastien yelled. “Just hold on a minute.” Liam said sternly. </p><p>A couple of the King’s guards came over and helped Bastien to his feet. One removed the handcuffs and the other walked over to Erin. Liam stepped in front of her, “don’t touch her. This all has to be a misunderstanding.” Erin touched his shoulder, “Li.” He turned to face her, he took her hands in his. She looked down at his hands as her lips trembled, “it’s okay Li.” </p><p>“What? Did you…” Liam couldn’t believe what was happening. Erin nodded, “I didn’t take anything. I just wanted to see Adelaide.” she whispered. “How did you get past the guards?” Liam asked. Erin sniffled then a small laugh escaped, “It wasn’t that hard, he didn’t show up until after I was inside, the second time. And this isn’t the first time I’ve had to take down him down.” she nodded in Bastien’s direction. </p><p>“Cuff her.” Bastien said as another guard walked over to the couple. </p><p>A guard grabbed Erin’s hand, Liam pushed him back. “Sir we have a warrant for her arrest. She has to come with us.” Liam turned to face Bastien, “she’s my guest.” “Sir will all due respect… she is a fugitive. We had her under arrest when she subdued the guards in charge of her watch and escaped the Palace dungeons.” Bastien replied. </p><p>Liam nodded, “so what you’re telling me is that this five foot maybe three inch tall, petite woman, was able to break into a heavily guarded palace by herself… take you down not once but twice… and once you had her under arrest you lost her… is that all correct?” Bastien nodded confidently. </p><p>“Does my father know of your inability to secure the palace and keep a prisoner in their cell?” Liam asked. </p><p>Bastien looked around then back at the prince, “sir what are you implying?” </p><p>“That maybe you should be replaced. It sounds like we need a new head of the King’s guard.” Liam replied, “in fact I believe this needs to be brought to the King’s attention right away.” Liam grabbed Erin’s hand and began to walk into the manor. “Wait… if you keep this under wraps…” Bastien glanced into the window at the King and Queen, “I’ll have the warrant terminated.” Bastien looked over at Callie, “and we’ll terminate the warrant for her accomplice’s arrest as well.” he added. </p><p>Liam looked back at Callie then Bastien, “okay. But if I hear of another slip up like this, you will be removed.” Bastien nodded, “of course sir.” </p><p>Liam wrapped his arm around Erin as they walked into the house, “I need to know if you’re going to break into another one of our residences.” he whispered. Erin frowned, “it wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be.” </p><p>Liam stopped before they entered the sitting room, “Rin, I’m not upset. I would like to hear the reason why you broke in and how. It’s going to be okay. You don’t need to be worried.” </p><p>“What if your father finds out?” she asked. “He won’t and even if he did, that wouldn’t stop us from being together. He’ll probably be more upset that Bastien failed.” Liam reassured her. Erin nodded, “okay.” </p><p>“Ready?” he asked, she nodded again. </p><p>Liam led her into the sitting room. They took their seats. “There you two are,” the Queen said as a maid poured each of them tea. Liam smiled, “I was just telling Lady Catherine some of the history of Applewood.” Erin smiled and nodded. The king sat at the end of the table reading a newspaper. Constantine frowned as he read a few of the headlines out loud, “The first case of human immunodeficiency virus hit Cordonia this month…” Macy grimaces, “ew so gross.” Erin glanced over at Macy then looked back at the king, <em>what’s human immunodeficiency virus?</em> She wondered. The king continued, “The Duchy of Portavira is still recovering from tropical Cyclone Ira…” </p><p>“Are the people in Portavira okay? Tropical storms can be very devastating.” Erin asked as she smeared jam on a biscuit. Liam rubbed her thigh under the table as he drank his tea. Constantine looked over his paper, “have you experienced a tropical storm before?” Erin nodded, “I live pretty far inland but we do experience some damage when they happen. Hurricane Frederic caused some flooding and a few tornados a few weeks ago. The town I live in got really lucky. But a lot of places around us weren’t as lucky.” Erin frowned. </p><p>“Are the local governments helping?” Constantine asked. Erin grimaced, “most small cities and towns rely on the state and all the state does is declare a state of emergency then it takes a week or more for the federal government to come in and help. By then local samaritans have already done the work, paid for or donated their time to help clean up the disaster.” Erin sighed as she continued. “Sadly politicians in the US only worry about themselves. They talk about fixing things to get elected, but never actually fix anything.” </p><p>Erin looked up from her cup, “oh… I don’t mean that they don’t care. I’m sure they do. Sorry…” She bit the side of her nail. Liam reached over and pulled her hand away from her face. He held it under the table, slowly running his thumb over hers trying to sooth her nervousness. </p><p>“There’s no need to apologize,” Regina smiled. “Why should the federal government bail out all these small towns? It’s not like it’s the government’s fault that the small towns didn’t prepare.” Macy spouted. Everyone turned to look at her, “you can’t be serious.” Erin said. Macy looked up from filing and picking at her nails, she shrugged, “what, so the government is just supposed to drop everything they’re doing to rescue everyone?” Erin’s brow furrowed, “yes. They have budgets and departments dedicated just for storm relief. Does Cordonia not help when stuff like this happens?” </p><p>Liam squeezed her hand, “yes we do.” Regina glared at Macy, “sorry, you’ll have to forgive my niece. She’s never seen what a storm like this can do to a small duchy.” Erin glanced at the queen, “maybe she should go see it for herself. She might learn something.” “That is a wonderful idea,” Regina looked down the table. “We’ll go there in a few days.” Macy gasped, “and end our vacation early? That is ridiculous. I say let them eat cake.” </p><p>Liam saw Erin tense up next to him. “Let them eat cake?” he could see where this was going, Erin’s voice was tense, as she continued her tone hardened, “that’s a good way to get behead–” Liam pulled her closer, <em>hmm seems my queen is a little fierce</em>. He smiled. “Is this a new blend of tea?” he asked, interrupting Erin. He felt her nails dig into his palm. He leaned in, “just ignore her love.” Erin nodded. “So nice of you to notice Liam,” Regina smiled. </p><p>“So tell us a little about yourself, Lady Catherine.” Constantine said as he folded his newspaper and looked over at Erin. She grinned, “not much to tell really. I grew up in a small town, Hollow Brook, Georgia.” “How did you meet Liam?” Regina asked. Erin looked over at Liam, “we met in Paris in a bar. I bought her a drink and then I took her out for her birthday the next night.” Erin smiled at Liam as he told everyone about their first date. Regina saw the budding romance between the two. “Oh how nice,” Regina grinned. </p><p>——</p><p>After afternoon tea the group retired to the living room. Erin sat next to Liam on a small loveseat near the large fireplace. He draped his arm around her shoulders as they listened to Regina tell them the rules of the game they were about the play. “The game is called Deadly Handshake,” she explained while shuffling a number of cards. “During each round, one player is secretly assigned the role of “murderer.” I’ll deal out the cards, if you get the joker then you are the killer.” Regina passed out the cards. </p><p>Everyone looked at their cards. “Now we will move around the room and shake hands with each other. The killer must make eye contact while shaking the hand of another player and wink. If you are winked at by the killer than you will move to the next player and shake their hand before walking that corner of the room and ‘dying.’” Regina pointed to the far corner of the room.</p><p>“If you suspect another player is the killer, then you will point to that player and announce “I accuse…” then the name of that player. If there is a consensus of the rest of us players the accused must reveal their playing card. And if that player isn’t the killer then we continue to play. If they are the killer then we win and the game is over.” Regina explained. “How does the killer win?” Erin asked. “Oh once one player and the killer remain the game is over and the killer wins.” </p><p>Everyone moved around the room, shaking hands with each other. Erin shook Godfrey’s hand, “nice to meet you Duke Godfrey.” He nodded, “and you as well Lady Catherine.” Erin moved on to the next person. Macy walked over to her father, shook his hand and waited for him to make eye contact with her. She winked quickly. Godfrey nodded and moved to the next player while silently counting to five in his head. He shook Liam’s hand then moved to the corner of the room. </p><p>Soon only three players were left. Regina, Erin and Macy. Macy smiled and pointed to Erin, “I accuse Lady Catherine.” Regina nodded, “go ahead and reveal your card.” Catherine pulled her card out and showed it to the other two. Macy frowned, “Jack of clubs…”<em> I swear I saw her wink at Liam.</em> Erin looked over at Regina, making eye contact with her. The queen winked at her. Erin giggled and moved over to Liam. Liam leaned down to whisper, “Regina always cheats at this game.” Erin giggled and turned to face him, “what’s next?” Liam looked at his watch, “it’s almost time for dinner so we will go change and meet in the dining room.” </p><p>Liam turned to his father, “we will see you guys at dinner, we are going to go to our cottage and get ready.” Constantine nodded.</p><p>Liam led Erin back to the driveway, a driver pulled up in dark blue Aston Martin DB6. He walked her over to the car. “Where are we going?” she asked. “To our cottage to change,” he stepped closer to her, his lips grazed her ear, “and maybe some other explicit activities.” Liam kissed behind her ear then opened her door, Erin giggled as she slid into the car. He walked around to the driver’s side and stepped in, “we have an hour and a half. That’s plenty of time to get you to scream my name a few times and then change.” He smiled as they drove off. Erin blushed. </p><p>———</p><p>The group sat in the dining room at a long table. Erin sat with the queen and king with Liam at her side. Macy watched everything she did from the other end of the long table.  </p><p>“Tell us about your family Lady Catherine.” Regina smiled. Erin smiled, “how much do you want to know? I can go back a few hundred years if you want.” Regina chuckled, “if that’s where you want to start, sure we have all evening.” Everyone leaned in listening intently. “Well, most of my father’s family comes from France.” Erin smiled. “What part of France?” “Paris, but my five times great grandfather Jean-Pierre Leblanc’s family was from Normandy. His grandfather was the last Count of Vermandois, Louis de Bourbon, he was exiled to Normandy by his father for joining a secret society.” </p><p>Erin’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. “De bourbon? Isn’t that the name given to illegitimate children of the kings of France?” Constantine asked. Erin nodded, “yes Louis was Louis the fourteenth’s son. So I guess you want to know more about my family from before him all you need to do is read a world history book.” Erin giggled. Everyone laughed lightly, except Adelaide and Macy. </p><p>“How did you end up with Leblanc as a surname?” Adelaide asked. Erin glanced over, “Louis only had daughters. I don’t know a lot about Jean-Pierre’s father because they didn’t get along. He was born in 1722 in Paris and grew up with nobility there from what I read in his diaries.” Erin dapped the sweat off her lip. As Adelaide stared at her questioningly. <em>Why is she asking should she know she was with my father for five years.</em> Erin sighed as she drank her wine. Liam squeezed her hand under the table. “What do you do for work?” Regina asked. </p><p>Liam could feel her hand shake in his, he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “I’m the CEO of Leblanc Industries and the president of The Leblanc Children’s Foundation. I also own the Magnolia Hotel in Hollow Brook, Georgia.” she tapped her foot nervously. Liam looked up when he heard Adelaide gasp. “Don’t forget Archambeau Couture, love.” Liam added. </p><p>Regina arched her brow at the nickname, <em>they’re more serious than I thought.</em> “Archambeau Couture?” Erin nodded, “yes its a… lingerie company.” she blushed, “it’s been around since 1740, Jean-Pierre started it with a lady he met while staying at the Palace of Versailles.” Erin replied. <em>God why is it so hot in here?</em> </p><p>“Tell us about your mother’s side.” Regina said. Erin looked up from her plate, “she’s actually from Cordonia. She left when I was three months old.” She felt a familiar lump form, taking a sip of her wine as she made eye contact with Adelaide. “She’s actually from a prominent family.” Erin added. Adelaide’s fork and knife clattered to her plate, everyone looked over at her. “Do you know her name?” Regina asked. Erin nodded, “yes. But I think it maybe best if I give her the courtesy of keeping her name to myself.” Liam squeezed her hand a little tighter. </p><p>“How do you have all this memorized?” Constantine asked after he noticed she wasn’t referencing any note cards or anything. “I have a photographic memory… I can remember everything that’s happened to me since I was two. I can still remember my first memory very vividly. A friend of mine is a doctor and suggested that because of that memory being so traumatizing that may be why I remember everything.” Erin said with a sad smile. </p><p>“What was your first memory?” Liam asked. Erin glanced at him, <em>now he wants to join the interrogation?</em> Erin smoothed her napkin on her lap, “It was of my father’s death.” Adelaide looked up, “he’s not with you anymore?” Erin shook her head, “no, he couldn’t bear to live without my mother.” “He… how did he die? If you don’t mind.” Adelaide asked.</p><p>Erin looked down at her plate as she moved her food around, “he shot himself. He pinned his suicide note to my shirt and told me he loved me…” she blew a big puff of air out. “My grandmother found me playing in a puddle beside his body.” </p><p>Liam’s jaw tensed, <em>my poor love.</em> Erin ran her fingers along the seam of her napkin to calm herself. “I still have his journals. He loved her so much. He just couldn’t live without her anymore.” Erin shrugged. “He had journals?” Adelaide asked, a little mortified. “Yes, I actually have a few with me if you want to read them. They read like those romance dime novels.” Erin stabbed her fork into her chicken breast and watched the butter run out onto her plate. Liam rubbed her knee. </p><p>Regina got a little excited, “oh yes can you read them out loud. I would love to know who this mystery woman is.” Erin gave a sad smile, “I think it’s best if I keep it to myself, actually.” </p><p>Erin cleared her throat, “there are a few entries that are sweet and loving but for the most part it’s just a recounting of all the fights they had. My mother wanted to go home, but James didn’t want to take the baby overseas. He feared that if he let her leave with the baby she wouldn’t come back and he feared that because my mother’s father was a very prominent figure in nobility that he would somehow keep James from both of them.” Erin played with the food on her plate, “James’ last entry is from the day that she left. It’s just a sentence.” </p><p>Regina clenched her chest, “what did it say?” Erin looked up from her plate, “My starry sky has darkened and all hope is lost. He never made another entry. From the entries of my grandmother’s journals he was very depressed and wouldn’t leave the house.” </p><p>The sound of a whimper from the corner of the room caused everyone to turn. Adelaide sat at the table looking out the window across the room, into the dark yard, tears streaming down her face. </p><p>Regina turned back to Erin and Liam, “do you have any memories of your mother? I know you were still an infant…” Erin nodded, “yes actually, I can remember her perfume. I had a small yellow blanket that was what I was wrapped in after I was born and it still smells like her. Sometimes I get whiffs of her scent and it brings back the memory of…” Erin cleared her throat, “sorry, it brings back the memories of my birthdays. Every year after my party I would go wait at the bottom on the stairs with the blanket. My grandmother would find me asleep there the next morning.” </p><p>Liam took her hand in his, “what were you waiting for?” Erin looked over to him, “I would wait for her. For some reason I thought if I was good enough and wished hard enough she would come back.” she shrugged, “but she never did.” Erin stood, “sorry, please excuse me.” She walked out of the dining room. Liam watched her leave and turned back, “so… come on let me have it.” Regina smiled, “she’s delightful Liam. She’s been through a lot but she is very charming.” Constantine smiled, “yes. I think you guys should stay for the night. I’ll have the maid make up a couple of rooms for the two of you.” </p><p>Liam looked over at Adelaide before standing up, “If you’ll excuse me.” He walked out of the dining room to follow Erin. He rounded a corner and saw her down the hall. Erin walked into a small powder room and locked the door. Liam walked over and knocked softly on the door, “love…” Erin paced trying to keep the tears in, “please go away.” Her voice cracked. <em>This was stupid. I should have stayed home. </em></p><p>Liam knocked again, “please Rin let me in.” Erin sighed and opened the door. “Come here, I want to show you something.” Liam took her hand and led her out into the backyard and towards the large garden behind the estate. </p><p>“I ruined it.” Erin whispered. “No you did great.” Liam replied and pulled her closer. “This was my mother favorite place to take me and my brother before she passed away.” Erin looked at all the roses, it reminded her of the garden at her hotel, it reminded her of home. “It’s very beautiful. It reminds me of the garden at the hotel.” Erin whispered. Liam led her to a swing in the center of the garden. </p><p>“I thought it might help you clear your head before going back in there.” Liam whispered as she held her close. Erin nodded, “thank you.” Liam smiled and gently pushed the swing, “you have made quite the impression my Regina. She is hard on people but she likes you.” Erin grinned, “that’s good. What about the rest?” Liam pushed the swing again, Erin took a refreshing breath as she swung up into the air. </p><p>“My father also likes you. He wouldn’t have asked you all those questions if he didn’t.” Liam replied. “That just leaves Adelaide, Godfrey and Macy. I can already tell that Macy doesn’t like me. And Godfrey is hard to read.” Erin sighed. Liam nodded, “he’s very intense and Macy takes after him from what I’ve heard and you moved in on her territory.” Liam chuckled. </p><p>“So you broke into the palace twice?” he asked as he pushed her again. “Yeah, the first time was easy. There was a window open in the front.” She giggled. “And the second?” he asked. “Guard was asleep. I reached into his stand and pulled his keys off his belt and just walked through the front door.” </p><p>———</p><p>Liam walked Erin up to her room in the manor, “why do we have to stay here again?” Liam stroked her cheek, “it’s just for the night. We’ll head back to the cottage in the morning.” He leaned and kissed her lips lightly. Erin’s fingers trailed down the buttons of his shirt, “can’t you stay in here, or do you have to stay in your room?” She looked up, meeting his gaze. He nodded, “I’ll stay with you.” </p><p>Liam reached around her and turned the door handle. He looked down at the handle and grimaced, “huh this door is damaged… I wonder why he requested this room if the door handle was broken.” He took her hand, “let’s stay in my room.” </p><p>———-</p><p>A few hours later the king made his way to Erin’s unused room. He stealthily slipped into the door with the broken handle and walked through the dark room to the bed. He felt around the still made up bed. He balled his hands up into fists and let out a frustrated groan when he didn’t find Erin in the bed. </p><p>He stood upright and walked down to his study. He sat at his desk and with a glass of scotch. “Bastien…” Bastien came into the study and stood before Constantine, “yes sir.” The king swirled his glass, “I need intel on Lady Catherine. I want everything. All her family history, past lovers, names of old school friends, names of work colleagues, I want any dirt you can dig up on her.” Bastien took notes and nodded. “And no one is to know what you’re doing for me.” Bastien looked up from his notepad, “I take it that Lady Catherine wasn’t available to you tonight.” <em>She has more sense than Lady Madeleine.</em> Bastien thought as he wanted for the king to answer. </p><p>Constantine sat slumped in his chair, “she may have passed Regina’s test but she hasn’t passed mine.” He downed his scotch and slammed his glass down on his desk. After Bastien left the study, Constantine stood and made his back to his and the queen’s quarters. As he walked through the double doors Regina flipped on the lamp on her bedside table. She glanced over at the annoyed Constantine. His hair still perfectly combed back. His shirt still buttoned correctly. </p><p>Usually when he came to bed at this hour his clothes were disheveled. And his hair would be messy. A joyful smile would play on his lips. But tonight he was aggravated. She smiled. Lady Catherine was the queen’s new favorite lady at court. Most of the others threw themselves at the king to gain half a step closer to a marriage proposal. </p><p>“I take it that you didn’t find Lady Catherine waiting for you.” She said, gleefully as he sat heavily on the side of their bed. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snapped back. Regina’s lips twitched, “you think I don’t hear the maids talk about your explicit activities with the ladies that come here for Liam or Leo’s hand in marriage.” Constantine didn’t answer as he pulled his shoes off. Regina chuckled, “I think Lady Catherine would be a fine addition to courtly life. I hope Liam keeps her around. She is going to make a fine princess.” </p><p>“Not if I have anything to do with it,” Constantine muttered. </p><p>———-</p><p>The Duchy of Fydelia, Madeleine’s estate, midnight:</p><p>A midwife and a few nurses ran down the hall, carrying freshly laundered sheets and linens. As they got closer they heard the loud labored cries of Madeleine. The midwife entered first, “just breathe Madeleine. Take slow breaths.” She sat down at the foot of the bed and checked Madeleine. “It’s time to push.” Two of the nurses helped Madeleine move off the bed to a birthing chair. The midwife sat on a stool in front of her. </p><p>———-</p><p>The next morning Adelaide called the royal birth registry. A few hours later a man walked into Madeleine’s bedroom. He sat at a chair beside the bed and placed his briefcase over his lap and opened it. As he pulled out the forms to record the birth he asked, “can I get your full name for the record?” Madeleine nodded, “Madeleine Amaranth.” He nodded as he filled out the paperwork, “and the father’s full name?” “His Majesty King Constantine Rhys.” Madeleine replied as Adelaide sat on the edge of the bed. </p><p>The officiant looked up, “I see…” He sighed and pulled out another form, “now we’ll have to send this to the palace to prove legitimacy but the royal family is under no obligation to legitimize the birth of your son.” Madeleine scoffed, “then what will be my son’s surname if it’s not Rhys?” </p><p>The officiant wrote the surname down on the forms, “de Constantius… like the rest.” With tears in her eyes she looked over at Adelaide. “Don’t worry Madeleine.” “And what will be his first name?” the officiant asked. “Ambrose.” He nodded, “as the mother of an illegitimate child there will be a lot of scrutiny of your character as well the boy. He won’t be able to go to any schools in the area if you keep him and you may not be welcomed back at court.” The officiant said as he gathered all the forms and held them out for Madeleine.</p><p>Madeleine reached out to grab the form, he held it tight between his fingers, “you will sign here and here. Also sign this form here on the back. And if you wish to give the boy up sign here.” Madeleine signed the first three boxes and glanced at the last one and handed it back without signing the box to relinquish her rights. He raised his brow, “I highly suggest you sign that last box.” </p><p>“Why?” Madeleine crossed her arms. “The king won’t legitimize your son, miss. There won’t be any money for you from him or any other member of the royal family. Trust me. How do you plan on supporting the child?”  “I’m a Countess.” The officiant rolled his eyes, “you’re an unmarried third ranking noble woman. Sign the last box.” Madeleine wrung her hands as she thought about it. After several minutes and a few cruel looks from the officiant she sighed and took the form back and signed at the last box. </p><p>“I’ll give you a few minutes alone with the boy before I take him.” </p><p>A nurse handed the baby boy to Madeleine. She held him tight against her chest, “I’ll fix this Ambrose.” She kissed his cheek then handed him back. “What will happen to him?” she asked. “He’ll be placed with a wet nurse until we find a family for him; he’ll be in the orphanage.” </p><p>——–</p><p>Applewood Manor, the next morning.</p><p>Liam and Erin sat at the breakfast table with Constantine and Regina. Macy walked in and sat down. Adelaide notably absent. “So tomorrow we will go to Portavira. Today we will spend the day here.” Regina said as she looked over her schedule for the week. Liam nodded. Erin leaned over to him, “I really should be going back…” Liam held up his finger, “excuse us.” </p><p>He led Erin out into the foyer, “are you sure you can’t extend your trip?” Liam tucked her hair back. “Liam, I wish I could but…” “Just a couple more days. Then we’ll coordinate our schedules and I’ll make sure you get home.” Liam pulled her in, landing his lips on hers, he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue. Erin parted her lips allowing his tongue to swirl around hers. “Okay.” she said into his lips, “I’ll stay a little longer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tu me manques. You are missing from me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Summary: After years of being separated Liam can no longer keep himself away from Erin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay listen… I sat down to finish chapter 5 and well my brain was like nope lets skip 8 years. So this is a sneak peek at their future. Things to know Leo is married to Erin. Liam is married to Macy. They have kids with their spouses. Its a fucked up situation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1987</p><p>I lean against the bar half listening to my father’s disingenuous ramblings about his support efforts during his time in office. Him droning on and on falls on the deaf ears that encompass him. After years and years of balls and galas I’ve noticed that most of the conversations I’ve paid witness to are really just one mad man’s prolix and obscure narrative while the rest of the conversationalists attend. </p><p>So no, I don’t pay attention to the madness that surrounds me anymore. </p><p>No, instead I look off in the distance. Most nights like this I imagine myself in a quiet field fantasizing that the twinkling lights coming from the ceiling are fireflies dancing to sounds of cicadas singing their midnight song. </p><p>But tonight isn’t one of those nights. </p><p>I’m staring off to the other side of the long ballroom when <em>she</em> catches my eye. Her hourglass figure even more accentuated by the tightly laced bodice of her ballgown. After all these years my heart still flutters when I see <em>her</em>. A smile fractures my composure as her navy eyes meet mine. A wink causes a light tinge of pink floods her cheeks. Her lips twitch up as she winks back. My heart quickens at the small innocent gesture. </p><p>This isn’t just any fair maiden. No, it’s my love. My Rin. My queen. </p><p>I miss her. The feeling of having her in my arms. The way her hair cascaded along the pillows. The way her aroma would linger on me. The raspiness in her voice when she woke up next me in the morning. The little moan that would escape her soft pout when I kissed her. The long nights of endless pillow talk. I miss us. It’s been years since I’ve held her. Years since I’ve felt her lips on mine, breathed her scent or heard her whisper sweet nothings in my ear. </p><p>Across the room she stands along the side of the dance floor talking to Callie. The golden tufts of her hair shimmer under the twinkling lights. Just the luster of her smile could illuminate the darkest night.  </p><p>She gently sways back and forth to the soft melody being played by the orchestra. The fullness of the skirt of her pale azure ballgown swings from side to side, like a silver bell. She takes a sip from the thin champagne flute she embraces in her delicate hand. Her scarlet lipstick leaves a smear on the edge of the crystal glass. I’ve never wanted to be a piece of stemware so badly. </p><p>I need her in my arms. I need to feel her soft full lips on my skin. A shiver travels down my spine as I remember the way goosebumps would trail behind her hand as she ran it down my chest. I bite back a moan threatening to escape. I clench my fist under the bar trying to regain composure. It’s no use. I can no longer stand idly by and admire her from afar.</p><p>“Excuse me,” I cross the room to the conductor of the orchestra. The music abruptly stops. Everyone on the dance floor freezes and glances in my direction. </p><p>After a brief conversation I turn back and look for her. Faint whispers fill the air. Erin stands just a few yards away. Bertrand runs over to stop me. I hold my hand up and shake my head, “not now busy.” Leo starts to come over but stops when he sees the look on my face. He sighs, “dammit.” he runs his hand down his face then walks towards Erin. He whispers something in her ear while looking in my direction. </p><p>I quickly make my way to her before he can pull her away and leave. I ignore the people that try to deter me away from her. When I get close enough I reach out and grab a hold of her full hips. She gasps as I spin her around to face me.</p><p>“Liam, you can’t…” Leo trails off after a pointed stare.  “Um…” she whispers then glances around at the disapproving stares that surround us. She looks up at me, “Liam… what… are you doing?” she looks around again. “We really shouldn’t be this close.” </p><p>“Ignore them, love. Dance with me Rin.” </p><p>Macy comes up beside us, “darling… I believe the Count of–” I glance over at her for a few seconds, “tell him I’m busy!” More murmurs and gasps fill the air. </p><p>I wait for Macy to stomp off before turning back to my love. I soften my face and turn back to Erin, then gently reach up and stroke her cheek. A sharp intake of air shudders through her. She closes her eyes tight before her trembling hand reaches up and gently pulls mine away.</p><p>“Rin, dance with me.” I say softly. “Liam… we’re in public. There are press members with cam–” I shake my head, “I don’t care. Love please dance with me.” I hold my hand out. She glances back at Leo. Then around again before looking up at me. I can see the desire building up in her eyes. “It’s just a dance, love.” Her hand shakes as she places it in mine. </p><p>I lead her out onto the dance floor, the few couples that are still standing clear the floor as we get to the center. I give the conductor a nod and the slow melody of our song begins to play. As I look back at Erin I see tears welling up in her eyes. </p><p>“I never stopped loving you Βασίλισσα μου.” I whisper. I hold her close to my chest. I look around and see my guards forcing the photographers to relinquish their cameras over. </p><p>“You will always be the one I want, Rin. Never forget that.” </p><p>Soon the room empties. The only people that stay behind are the orchestra, Drake and Callie who sit with Leo as he watches us sway back and forth. </p><p>The guards stand at each entry of the ball room. </p><p>“Liam,” she whimpers. “Shh… don’t cry love. I know.”  I lean down and brush my lips against her quivering pout. I hear a glass break from across the room as Erin cups my face and kisses me back. “Get out of the way!” I hear Leo yell at someone. </p><p>That heavenly sounding moan rumbles low in her chest. She takes a deep breath as we part. I glance over in Drake and Callie’s direction. Drake slowly shakes his head. The door on the far side of the room is ajar, Leo isn’t anywhere to be seen. We still sway back and forth. I bury my face in the crook of her neck breathing her sweet scent. </p><p>“I still love you too.” she whispers after a few more minutes.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 5: Lovers forever… Face to face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter Summary: The royal family along with Callie, Erin and Drake visit the duchy of Portavira. On the way there Liam has an important conversation with his father and Regina gets to know Erin a little better. Erin gets her first taste of the Cordonian press. A mysterious man recognizes Erin on television during a press conference with Liam.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided that Penelope isn’t going to be the sad version of herself that PB made her. Instead she’s a little ditzy and bubbly, not an insecure little girl.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The royal family along with Callie, Erin and Drake all stood waiting in front of the manor. Macy glared at Liam and Erin as they waited for the royal fleet of cars. Liam held his love closely tucked into his side, whispering sweetly into her ear and planting little kisses here and there. </p><p>Callie heard Macy scoff in disgust before turning to look the other way. Callie giggled and nudged Erin’s side then pointed at the frustrated Macy. Erin smiled as Liam left another loving kiss on her cheek. </p><p>“Ah here they are,” the queen said as four cars pulled onto the gravel driveway in front of Applewood Manor. Liam started to lead Erin to their own car when Regina stopped him, “no, Lady Catherine will ride with me. You can ride with your father.” She waved Erin over. Erin looked up at Liam with a questioning look. </p><p>Liam kissed behind her ear, “its okay love… I need to speak to my father in private anyway.” He held her hand and walked her over to Regina’s waiting car. </p><p>“Do you want to get in first or shall I?” Erin asked the queen with a small smile. Regina laughed, “oh no dear. Queens don’t slide.” She waved Erin closer, “go on, in you go.” </p><p>Erin looked back at Liam, he smiled and blew her a kiss. She smiled before sliding into the car. Regina gracefully stepped into the car behind her. </p><p>Macy started to get in with the pair when the queen stopped her, “no dear you’ll ride with your mother. I need to get to know Lady Catherine alone.” Macy brow furrowed. “Well go on… we are already late as it is.” Regina demanded and waved for the driver to close the door. Macy scoffed, turned and walked to the last car and sat next to Adelaide. </p><p>Liam looked out of the car window as they drove through the Cordonian countryside. He looked over at Constantine and took a deep breath. </p><p>“Alice mentioned something peculiar the other day,” Liam waited for his father to look up from the book he was reading. Constantine glanced up then turned the page, “what was that?” </p><p>“That we are still having a social season.” Liam answered. Constantine nodded, “mmhmm.” Liam sighed, “you agreed to let me find my own bride.” Constantine let out a long huff of air as he marked the page he was reading and closed his book. He tucked it into his arm and finally made eye contact with Liam. </p><p>“I agreed that if you found a suitable bride that I would let you marry her,” he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small silver cigarette case. Liam waited while Constantine lit his cigarette. After taking a long drag, “you have met a lovely girl but she doesn’t have the right background.” </p><p>Liam’s jaw tensed, “the right background?” he shook his head, “Catherine has gone to the finest schools. Graduated top of her class at Harvard and runs a very successful company. She has more training than Madeleine had and you were willing to stake the well being of the entire country on her marrying Leo.” </p><p>Constantine took another long drag, letting the nicotine coat his mouth before he spoke again. “Lady Catherine isn’t of noble blood.” </p><p>Liam shook his head and let out an angry chuckle, “she is actually.” The king tilted his head. Liam nodded, “that’s right. Her grandfather was none other than Albert Ambrosia, which as you know, before he passed he was the last Count of Fydelia, Duke of Krona and father of Adelaide Amaranth formerly Adelaide Ambrosia.” </p><p>The king grabbed a crystal ashtray off the mini bar mounted in the car. He flicked the ashes off his cigarette, “and how are you aware of that?” </p><p>Liam sighed, “Catherine told me and I’ve seen her father’s journals. In fact Adelaide came to me frantic about them. She demanded that they be given to her.” Liam studied his father. The king’s shoulder slumped a little as he became deep in thought he finished off his cigarette and extinguished the end in the crystal ashtray that rested on his knee. </p><p>“I believe that is enough evidence to proof that Catherine is who she says she is.” Liam added. </p><p>Constantine nodded, “she still hasn’t been brought up in our society.” </p><p>“Goddammit father!” Liam pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself, he took a deep breath. </p><p>“You’ve barely known her for a few weeks, son. Give it a few months and we’ll discuss it then.” </p><p>Meanwhile, in the queen’s private car, Erin sat cautiously looking at the serene surroundings outside the car window. Regina watched her carefully while they made small talk. The queen made a mental note that they both shared a love of horses. She also noticed that with every question she asked her, Erin took her time and gave a calculated response. </p><p>The queen tapped the filtered end of her cigarette a few times on her gold case before placing it in her ivory cigarette holder. Erin cracked the window as the queen lit a match. </p><p>“Do you smoke?” Regina asked, holding her case out to offer Erin. </p><p>“No,” Erin smiled politely. “That’s good, it’s a nasty habit anyway.” Regina replied then blew the flame on the end of her match out instead of lighting her cigarette. </p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to put that away on the account of me. I’ll be fine.” Erin said as the queen put her cigarette case away. Regina smiled, “nonsense there’s no need to tarnish your lungs too. Besides I don’t actually smoke.” </p><p>“Oh,” Erin tilted her head. She watched Regina pull out a small pencil and notepad and mark through something then place it back inside her handbag. <em>What a strange way to test someone.</em> Erin thought as she looked back out at the scenery. As they drove through the countryside they passed through many small villages along the coast. </p><p>Eventually after a few hours they entered into the duchy of Portavira. The car paused at a stop light in the town square that sat in the center of the duchy. Erin looked out her window at a large Greek cathedral. A small smile broke across her lips as she took in its beauty. </p><p>“Are you religious?” Regina asked. Erin leaned back in her seat and looked over at the queen. “Not particularly.” she grinned. Regina nodded, “did you grow up going to church or anything like that?” </p><p>Erin nodded, “uh yes.” </p><p>“Don’t say uh. It’s unladylike and makes you sound unsure of yourself.” Regina corrected. Erin’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as the car began to move again, “sorry. Yes we have a set faith.” </p><p>Regina nodded, “what exactly is that faith?” Erin shifted, “I’m catholic.” Regina smiled as the car pulled up in front of the Ebrims’ villa. </p><p>“Well you’ll just convert then.” Before Erin could object the driver came to the queen’s door and helped her from the car. Erin’s brow knit together. </p><p>“Uh wha… ah… I mean,” she stammered as the queen walked away. Her mouth hung open as she watched the Duke and Duchess greeted Constantine then Regina. Liam saw Erin sitting in the car breathing heavy, her jaw unhinged. She looked over at him with a worried look before scooting over to the open door. Liam ran over to the car and helped Erin out. He glanced over at Regina smiling as she was being greeted by Penelope. </p><p>“Are you okay love?” he whispered. Erin looked up at him, “uh… dammit sorry.” she blushed. “What is it?” he asked. Erin glanced over at the queen. “The… qu… Reg… Regina… she…” Erin stammered and gulped before starting to fan her face. “Why is it so hot out here?” she breathed out. Seeing how overwhelmed she was he glanced around looking for a place away from everyone.</p><p>“Shh… take a deep breath. Here let’s go sit down, darling,” Liam took Erin’s hand and led her over to a bench far away out of earshot and sat her down beside him. Erin took a slow breath trying to figure out what happened in the car. Liam brushed her hair back. </p><p>“I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what happened.” he said softly. Erin’s hand shook slightly as she pointed towards the car, “she…” Erin wiped the sweat off her upper lip, “I don’t know what happened. We were driving, it was peaceful, we talked about her love for dogs, our mutual love of horse and the weather. And I was enjoying the view outside. After a few hours we sat there silently watching the little villages pass us….” she breathed heavily, “then we were stopped at a red light and there was this beautiful church just outside the car and then she asked about my religion and…” Erin took another staggering breath, “I… I…” </p><p>Liam nodded along and rubbed a small circle on her back, “Rin just breathe.” Erin breathed deeply, her stomach churning. She stood and began to pace in front of him.  </p><p>“I think I need to throw up. Liam.” came out in a rush. Her eyes stung, “fuck. I… dammit.” Liam heard a small whimper. He stood and stopped her, “Breathe. You have to stop and breathe. Look at me.” Erin looked up into this jade eyes. He stroked her cheek while she tried to calm her thundering heart. </p><p>“I mean she just smiled and said I would convert… convert to what?” </p><p>“Convert?” Liam asked. “Religions Liam, religions. We were just riding along and enjoying pleasant conversations and now I have to convert from catholic to… I don’t even know.” Erin brought her hands up to her forehead and rubbed her temple. He watched her as he slowly pieced all the information together. </p><p>“Greek Orthodox,” he answered the unspoken question. <em>I wasn’t going to spring this on her yet.</em> He thought as Erin started to ramble on again. </p><p>“I mean what kind of person asks what your religion is then dismisses it and says you will change it. What… Greek orthodox. I don’t even know… Liam… this is bullshit. Who does she think she is to just demand someone change…” Words rushed from her lips. Liam listened and patiently waited for her to take a breath as she continued to ramble, curse and gestured a bit wildly with her hands. Finally she stopped and looked back up at Liam. </p><p>“Rin… she’s the queen. Making demands is what she does.” he tucked one of her stray hairs away. Erin clasped her hand over her lips. </p><p>“Shit.” she mumbled, “oh my god, I just cursed about a queen. Fuck…” </p><p>“It’s okay, love. I know it can be a lot sometimes,” Liam smiled then gave her a sympathetic frown before looking down the driveway at Regina. The queen stood on the veranda, laughing and talking with Emmeline. </p><p>He knew his step-mother was just looking out for him but he didn’t want Erin to be nervous today. Not with the press lurking nearby. He looked back at Erin. Her cheeks were flushed, she let out a frustrated groan. </p><p>“Oh baby come here,” he held his arms out for her. Erin stepped into them and sighed when he wrapped her up in his strong arms. He stroked her hair, “I’m so sorry love. You don’t have to convert if you don’t want to.” <em>Not yet anyway.</em> </p><p>“I think I have too now,” Erin frowned. Liam chuckled and pulled back. He brushed her hair back, “you are so adorable when you’re worried.” Her lip poked out a little more, “I am not adorable. Just cause I’m short doesn’t make me adorable.” Liam chuckled then leaned down and sucked in her protruding lip. She let out a tiny moan before he parted from her.</p><p>“It wasn’t an insult Βασίλισσα μου,” Liam whispered then let is hands travel down to her backside. He gave her a little squeeze. Erin gasped, “Liam… there are people watching.” “I don’t care.” he kissed her again.</p><p>While the prince was distracted an eager paparazzo sat on a chartered boat out in the sea. Supposed to be on assignment to cover the devastating storm damage, he took a few shots of the king and queen standing with the duke and duchess before spotting the young couple almost groping each other in the shade along the driveway. </p><p>“There’s my money shot,” he brought his camera back up and took a few promising shots. Then snapped another as the couple parted and smiled at each other. </p><p>“That’s it another cheeky smile for the camera, Princey boy…. Perfect. I’m going to make a fortune on this. Yes that’s it another smooch for your adoring fan darling…” </p><p>———-</p><p>After afternoon tea the duke and duchess gave their guests a tour of the surrounding areas with the worst damage from the storm. Erin noticed the slew of photographers following them. </p><p>“Is this normal?” she whispered to Liam. He looked over at the dozen photographers and reporters watching the royal family then nodded. “It comes with the title,” he whispered back.</p><p>“As you can see most of the houses along the coast have the most damage…” Landon remarked as the king and queen nodded and kept a somber look on their faces. Erin noticed Liam doing the same. Landon continued, “and then we’ve had to shut down the primary school due to flooding…” “Where are the children going now?” Erin asked. Landon stopped and turned. </p><p>“Sorry I don’t believe we’ve met…” he said. Erin smiled and held her hand out, “hi, I’m Catherine. This is Callie, she’s my business manager.” she pointed to Callie who had been taking notes down on a small notepad she kept on her. </p><p>“Nice to meet you Lady Catherine and Lady Callie,” Landon stepped over and shook their hands. “I’m Landon Duke of Portavira and this is my wife, Emmeline, the Duchess. And this is my daughter Lady Penelope, she’s actually looking forward to getting to know Prince Liam better during the upcoming social season.” </p><p>Penelope bounced over, “Hi!” She had her two little dogs following her. Callie held back a giggle when she saw Erin’s eye twitch. </p><p>Macy rolled her eyes, “oh god not the idiot poodle lover.” </p><p>Liam smiled and politely greeted Penelope. He noticed a little flicker of disdain on Erin’s face as Penelope curtsied. He stepped back and gave Erin’s hand a little squeeze. Erin did her best to ignore the overly excited girl trying to distract Liam. </p><p>“Nice to meet all of you too. However, I believe you haven’t answered my question, your grace.” Erin grinned. Penelope tried to speak when her mother gave her a look. She giggled but winked at Liam before walking away with her poodles leading the way. </p><p>“You’ll have to excuse my daughter, Lady Catherine. She can be a bit thick when it comes to socializing. She’s still very green.” Emmeline said in an annoyed tone.</p><p>Erin smiled, “that’s quite alright. She may need a few more years before joining in on a serious conversation.”<em> Or trying to court a prince.</em> She thought and painfully kept a straight face. “Now,” she smiled and glanced at Liam. He gave her a reassuring smile. </p><p>“You mentioned that the schools were damaged during the storm. If you don’t mind me asking, where are the children of your duchy being educated now?” she asked. Landon gave her an odd look. </p><p>Erin smiled, “sorry maybe I should properly introduce myself. I’m Catherine Leblanc, I run a foundation dedicated to children’s education and the mention of your only school in Portavira being currently shut down has my full attention. In fact Callie here is very good at estimating the cost of rebuilding… Callie what do you think?” </p><p>Callie nodded and looked down at her notepad, “right so from what I’ve seen and read before coming out, the school was about 85,000 square feet, correct?” Landon nodded. </p><p>“So you’re looking at $600,000 at a minimum but that doesn’t include things like the athletics department. That field and its gym would add another $300,000.” </p><p>Erin nodded and glanced back at Landon, “I’m guess you’re busing students to the next duchy over.” </p><p>He gave Constantine a look, “yes we are. She’s very good. I’m glad you are finally bringing in a profess–” </p><p>“I don’t work for the crown.” Erin cleared her throat, “this is out of the goodness of my heart…” she leaned over and cupped her hand at the side of her mouth, “besides, trust me he couldn’t afford me.” she loudly whispered to Landon. </p><p>Liam chuckled then couched to cover his amusement. Drake didn’t bother to conceal his, “she’s right…” Liam gave him a look. “About the cost I mean…” he added. </p><p>Landon walked alongside Callie and Erin discussing rebuilding the schools and what to do about housing for the area. Before the king could interject Erin already had a plan with Landon on how to bring life back to Portavira. Liam beamed next to her as she relayed the plan to the king and queen. </p><p>“Well that’s settled then…” Regina smiled, “we will provide the necessary funds to rebuild…” Erin nodded, “and my foundation will cover whatever costs aren’t covered by the crown.” </p><p>Constantine frowned, “very well. I’m sure Lady Catherine can relay this all to the press…” he said trying to make Erin nervous. Liam stepped forward, “this should really come from our King… and the Duke of this fine duchy. Not an,” he turned to Erin, “please forgive me, love. This shouldn’t come from an outsider.”  </p><p>Erin shrugged, “no its fine Liam. I can handle it if the king is uncomfortable with telling the press.” Liam glanced back at the large group of reporters following, then pulled her aside, “he’s trying to bait you. My father wants to see you fail. I know you have experience in something like this but he needs to do this. Don’t let him make a fool of you, love.” </p><p>Erin glanced at the reporters then the king. He had a mischievous grin, “you’re right. He should have to relay this to his kingdom.” Liam nodded and led her back over to the group. </p><p>“If father is not comfortable giving the briefing to the press then I will,” Liam announced. Constantine frowned, “fine it’s settled. Landon, Liam and I will address the duchy.”  </p><p>———–</p><p>Liam stood with Landon as the king gave his speech. Emmeline and Penelope stood off to the side of the stage while Erin, Callie and Drake stood with the queen on the other side. </p><p>Drake leaned over, “you realize now that the press has seen you with Liam they won’t relent. They will follow you wherever you go. Take it from someone that has had to live in the shadows.” </p><p>Erin rolled her eyes, “I’ve dealt with the press on many occasions.” </p><p>“Not like this,” Drake gestured to the growing crowd, “this is a whole different level than what you’re used to.” </p><p>After the press conference, Liam walked with Erin to one of the cars ready to take them back to Applewood Manor. A few dozen reporters and photographers followed them. The bright lights of the flashing coming off the camera blinding them as they tried to make their way down the driveway. John flanked Erin’s side trying to shield her while one of Liam’s many bodyguards flanked his side. The reporters screamed questions at the couple as Liam helped Erin into the car then slid in behind her. </p><p>Erin squeezed Liam’s hand tightly as some of the reporters banged on the sides of the car, “you don’t need to be worried, love. See my guards are already pulling them away.” </p><p>—————–</p><p>An undisclosed U.S. Military Hospital:</p><p>A man stood in line to receive his daily medications. He had been a patient there for several years. Every doctor he’s seen were unable to tell him why he has no memory of who he is or what his full name is. Only the very edge of his dog tags remained around his neck when they found him. He glanced out the window while he waited. The sound of a local new broadcast played in the background. Another patient ran up to him and snapped his fingers a few times. </p><p>The man looked over at him, “what is it this time, Matt?”</p><p>“Look DJ,” Matt grabbed his shoulder and pointed to the television mounted to the ceiling in the corner of the recreation room. </p><p>“It’s another one of those lizard people. I’m telling you they are taking over.” The man stepped out of the line and inched his way closer to the corner. </p><p>“Turn this up,” DJ yelled over his shoulder. A nurse at the nurse’s station pointed a large black remote at the television. DJ looked back at the screen. </p><p>“And here they come now… First the King who’s looking very dapper in his black suit followed by Queen Regina… Prince Leo is notably absent during this event today. The family has not made any official comment of his absence, only that he is doing well. And now here comes Prince Liam… and who’s this on his arm? Do we know who that is?” the news anchor turned and asked someone off screen. </p><p>DJ traced his finger along Erin’s face on the television. Matt came up beside him, “see that’s a new one. They keep adding to their army.” DJ shook his head, “no… I think I know her.” </p><p>The camera panned to the family walking down a long driveway. Another news anchor stepped into view, “we have some reports from the press conference earlier today stating that is the Prince’s new paramour… I believe her name is Catherine… um,” he looked down at the notecard in his hand. </p><p>“Catherine Leblanc,” he nodded. </p><p>DJ took in a sharp intake of air, “mi corazon.” </p><p>—————</p><p>Liam walked behind Erin as they stepped onto her private jet. John walked behind them, glancing back to the tarmac where a few eager press members stood watching from behind a roped off barrier. He turned back and stepped onto the plane and made his way to the cockpit to speak to Erin’s pilot. </p><p>Liam stood in the middle of the aisle, his arms wrapped tight around Erin, “so Alice gave Callie everything you need to keep in touch with me.” He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Erin cupped the back of his neck holding him there longer. </p><p>As he pulled back he notices a concerned look on her face, “what the matter love?” </p><p>She glanced up, “uh… can you do me a favor?” Liam nodded, “I’ll do anything you ask.” Erin sighed, “please…” she ran her hand over her lips. Her eyes closed tight before she whispered, “please don’t go missing or… die… while I’m gone.” </p><p>Liam ran his fingers through her long soft hair, “oh Βασίλισσα μου, you have nothing to worry about.” He kissed her one last time before walking off the plane.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>